Mirror Image
by angelrider13
Summary: Layla is a knight in training at Hyrule Castle, with a dark past and many secrets she doesn't understand. But when a stranger arrives at the castle wearing her face, the pair discover there is more happening than is reveled on the surface... LxZ on side
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! So I'm finally allowed to upload stuff (yay!) and even tough it took me a couple of minutes to figure it out, I got it eventually (double yay!). So this my very first fanfic that I'm going to be uploading. Kinda nervous about what you guys think, but kinda excited too. All types of reviews are accepted, even flames...but I would really appreciate it if they were gental (I don't take getting yelled at well...).**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my fic!**

**Disclamer: I don't own nufin.**

Prologue

She ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It was dark and cold; almost impossible to see or feel. She wanted out of this forest, but she didn't know where to go, so she just kept running.

Someone was following her.

She didn't know who, just that their intentions, whatever they were, were far from good.

She heard the sound of hooves on the hard ground behind her. She ran harder and faster, but she was running out of ground to run on. She skidded to a halt a few feet from the edge of a cliff.

She looked over the edge but couldn't see the bottom, it was pitch black. She heard footsteps. Whoever was chasing her had caught up and ditched his horse. As the footsteps got closer, she whirled around to see who her pursuer was… only to feel a pair of strong hands push her over the edge…

She cried out and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her fall stopped. She felt a tugging on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy about her age lying on the ground and leaning over the edge to grasp her hand.

She felt warm and safe, the cold and terror chased away by the boy's firm grip on her hand. His face was shadowed, so she couldn't make out his facial features.

He pulled her back over the edge and onto solid ground. She sat there, catching her breath. She looked up at the stranger who had saved her, made her feel safe.

"Who are y--"

"LAYLA!!"

Layla's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, only to be met with Tetra's mocking smirk.

"What the HELL, Tetra!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Tetra looked innocently at Layla.

"No…I just didn't want you to be late. It's the first day of the season…" Tetra pouted, fake tears of hurt forming in her eyes.

Layla sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm up. Now out."

Tetra smirked and got off her bed, heading for the door.

"Just so you know, the princess' arm is all healed, so she will be attending today."

"'kay."

She poked her head back through the door.

"Oh, and word is we're getting a new senior."

"Senior? Where from?"

"Termina. He just moved here. Don't really know why though. He's been trained before." Tetra shrugged and left, leaving Layla to get ready for the day.

She reflected on her dream.

_That's the fifth time I've had the dream this month…_

She looked down at the light tunic that served as her nightclothes. It was soaked with sweat. She sighed and peeled it off her body.

She got up and used the washcloth and the bowl of water on her nightstand to rinse herself off. She pulled on a dark, navy blue tunic and tan leggings. She put a belt around her middle, over the tunic.

Layla pulled on a pair of brown boots that coved most of her shins, but stopped before the knee. She looked at her hair. The long, blonde locks fell to her mid-back and were horribly tangled, going every which way.

She sighed and stared brushing out the knots. Once tangle-free, she tightly braided her hair so that it fell down the middle of her back.

She got up and headed toward the door. Before she opened it, she put her hand underneath her tunic and brushed the necklace that rested on her bear skin. It was a simple one: a sturdy silver chain with a silver pendent on the end. The pendent was a triangle, the primary point attached to the chain. The side farthest from the chain was jagged, like it had been torn. The necklace had been given to her by her mother. She wore it always and it gave her comfort.

_I will find out what that dream means._ She vowed and walked out the door.

**Soooooo....Watcha think? Was it incredibly horrible? I think it was kinda goodd for an intro tto my story. I have no idea how long it's going to be, by the way. But the story is maped out pretty well in my head.**

**Please reveiw! I really want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Chapter one! Off to a good start! Now if only I knew what the people reading this thought... *coughcoughreviewcoughcough***

**Anyway, I know that the story has no definate plot right now. That starts to form around the end of chapter 3...I think. But this part of the story is still worth reading;' my sister likes it, and she doesn't normally read this kinda stuff.**

**Which means *gasp* it might actually be good! (from an armature point of view) Still worried b/c I don't know what people think...**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could say I own it... but I can't, so I won't.**

Chapter 1

Layla walked through the corridors of the dorms as the other students and trainees woke up. She watched as half-conscious kids walked past her toward the dining hall, some still wearing their nightclothes. She grimaced; she hated mornings.

"Good morning Layla."

Layla turned to see Malon and Ilia walking towards her. Malon was a year younger than her at sixteen. She had long red hair that came down just past her shoulders and blue eyes. Ilia was seventeen, the same age a her. She had bright green eyes and short dirty-blonde hair.

Layla scowled at them.

"I don't see what's so great about it."

Malon leaned over to Ilia and whispered, "Looks like someone still isn't a morning person."

Ilia smiled. "Especially on the first day of the new season."

"What? So I get used to sleeping in and not having to deal with pages begging me to teach them. They all go home." Layla sighed. "And now they're all coming back. Let the torture begin." Her head dropped as Ilia and Malon laughed.

"You could always go home for break, too," suggested Malon, "Then you would have an excuse to come in late and miss the morning of the first day."

Layla's face darkened. "No way in hell," she whispered, "It wouldn't be worth it."

The two girls fell silent. Ilia spoke up. "Well, we may as well start the first day with a good breakfast. Let's get to the dining hall before the pages devour all the good stuff."

Layla chuckled. "Sure."

She turned and walked towards the dining hall. Ilia and Malon lingered for a moment before following.

No one in the castle really knew anything about Layla's personal life. Both her parents had died when she was about three, and her father's brother had taken her in. Her uncle was a powerful noble in Hyrule and was well known. Yet Layla never mentioned him.

Her uncle had sent her to the castle to become a lady at age seven…but she had her own plans. As soon as she was ten, she started training as a mage and a knight.

That was about as much as everyone knew about her personal life.

Layla, Ilia, and Malon had reached the dining hall and were eating breakfast by the time Tetra arrived.

She slammed her tray down next to Layla. Ilia and Malon jumped; Layla didn't even flinch. Tetra pouted.

"You could at least pretend you were startled."

Layla stopped eating. She closed her eyes, held up her fork, and in a very teacher like manner, said:

"If you want to sneak up on me, don't make so much noise."

"But I made plenty of noise this morning," Tetra whined, "and you almost jumped through the ceiling."

Ilia's eyes widened. Malon's mouth fell open. They pointed at Tetra.

"YOU scared LAYLA?" They asked.

Tetra smirked proudly. Layla scowled.

"It was a lucky shot."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I am NOT being a baby, it was sneak attack."

"Isn't that kinda the point when you're trying to sneak up on someone?"

"You snuck into my room."

"Your point?"

"You're lucky she didn't kick your ass through the wall."

The girls turned to see a boy about a year older than them, dressed in a black tunic and black leggings holding a tray. He had long sliver hair that came to his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a small silver hoop in each ear and had crimson eyes.

Ilia smiled at him. "Good morning Dark."

The eighteen-year old grinned. "Hey. Mind if I sit?"

Without waiting for a reply, Dark sat on Layla's other side.

"Sure Dark, go ahead and sit. Thanks for waiting for an answer." Layla muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Dark smiled at her. "Still not a morning person?"

"The day Layla is a morning person," Malon started.

"Is the day hell freezes over." finished Ilia.

Tetra snorted. Dark smirked. Layla sat passively eating her breakfast.

"Ilia!" Darks said with mock shock. "That is not how a proper lady speaks."

"Well, it's true." She mumbled.

"That may be, but that does not excuse your foul language. I never want to hear that kind of talk come from your mouth."

"Yes, mom."

Layla giggled.

Dark stared at her. "And just what is so funny, missy?" he asked in his "mom" voice.

Layla started laughing harder. "You…guys…," she gasped, "…are… so mature!"

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Look who's talkin'."

Layla gave her a disapproving look. "Says the one who snuck into my room."

"Which brings me back to the, 'you're lucky you didn't get your ass kicked' thing."

Tetra glared at Dark. Malon and Ilia giggled. Layla sighed.

_So much for maturing over break…_

The groups' merriment was interrupted by a yell.

"We said sorry! Leave us alone!"

The group turned to the source of the yell, only to see three younger kids, probably pages, cornered by a boy who appeared to be a junior.

Ilia gasped. "Colin! Talo! Beth!" she whispered. The others realized that these were the three new kids that had arrived from Ilia's village, Ordon.

Layla kept eating, calmly assessing the situation through the corner of her eye. The girl, Beth was hiding behind the boys.

_Probably here to learn to be a lady like Ilia._ She concluded.

The boys were trying to defend her, and she immediately guessed knight. She sighed inwardly.

_They have a lot to learn…_

Layla saw a flash of movement, and turned just in time to see the boy, Colin, take a punch in the stomach for Beth. He fell to the floor holding his middle. Ilia gasped.

Layla felt cold. She knew her eyes had turned to an icy steel. She stood. Dark saw the look in her eyes and followed.

The older boy raised his fist, getting ready to throw another punch. Layla came up behind him and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back, and slamming him into the wall.

The kids stared at her as she pinned the boy to the wall effortlessly with one hand. She looked the kids over, and noticed they flinched under her icy glare.

"Relax guys. She's not mad at you. She's just checking you over."

Layla turned to Dark. "I can handle this on my own."

"I know. I'm just here to make sure you don't accidentally kill him."

"Ha ha."

"Colin!" Ilia had run over to check on the kids.

Dark turned to her, "He's fine. Just got the wind knocked out of them."

The boy Layla pinned to the wall tried to escape. Layla just twisted his arm further back.

"If you want to keep your arm, stop struggling."

Tetra and Malon had joined them. Layla paid no attention.

"What's your name, rookie?"

He grunted, but didn't answer.

"Layla, you're kinda pressing him into the wall. He might have trouble answering." Malon pointed out.

Layla loosened her hold on the boy enough so he could turn and face her, but not enough so he could escape.

"Name and year."

He glared at her and spat at her feet. Layla smacked him.

"When a senior asks you a question, you answer, rookie." She hissed at him.

He stiffened. "Peter. Junior." He muttered.

"What is your business with these children?"

"Hey! We're not--" Ilia silenced the other boy, Talo, with a hand on the shoulder.

"They bumped me. Made me spill my tray."

Layla's glare bore into him. "Get a new one. I believe they apologized."

She released her hold on him, but her glare told him it would not be wise to move. Layla braced her legs and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I've never seen someone act so stupidly. To get worked up enough over _spilt food_ to try and hit someone who has not even come here to train as a warrior, but as a lady…"

Beth gasped. "How did she…"

"By looking at you sweetie. Shhh." Ilia whispered.

"We will not have another meeting like this." It was not a question, but a statement.

Peter nodded. Layla closed her eyes in dismissal; he ran.

Tetra whistled. Malon clapped.

"Very nicely handled," observed Dark, "and there was no blood this time!"

Layla glared at him, then turned toward the students and trainees that decided to watch the show.

"Is something interesting?" She asked. They all turned back to their meals. The ice in Layla's eyes melted away. She turned toward her friends.

"Can we finish eating now?"

Ilia stood, helping Colin up. "I'm going with them to get their breakfast."

Dark nodded. "Okay. We'll leave you all seats."

Ilia escorted the kids to the food line, her arm around Colin's shoulders. The others headed back to their table.

"Way to go Layla! First day back and you already scare the crap outta someone!"

"Oh, shut up Tetra."

"Admit it you had fun."

Layla said nothing and resumed eating her breakfast. Dark smirked.

"Yep. Defiantly had fun."

"I said shut up guys."

Malon giggled.

"That was so COOL!"

Layla turned to see Talo looking up at her with excited eyes. He placed his tray on the table next to Tetra.

"The way you slammed him into the wall, and--"

Layla groaned and put her head down on the table. Ilia, Colin, and Beth walked up to the table.

"Ilia?" Layla asked, her voice slightly muffled by the table, "Talo is going to be one of _those _pages isn't he?"

Ilia smiled. "Yep."

Layla groaned into the table again. Talo looked at her.

"What are those pages? And how did you know I came to be a page?" The ten-year old asked.

Ilia answered, "The same way she knew Beth came to be a lady, by looking at you."

"Please stop building me up."

"But it's so fun. And then all of the pages idolize you." Layla groaned.

Ilia smiled and took her seat next to Malon. Beth sat next to her. Colin went to sit next to Dark, but when he put his tray down he flinched. Layla saw it, even tough her head was still on the table.

"Colin. Come here."

He jumped at his name, but walked over to her. She sat up and grabbed his shirt. He gasped as she pulled it up, revealing his bruising stomach. Layla sighed.

"Dark."

The older boy moved Layla's tray and put Colin's in its place.

"Hey what're you--"

Layla grabbed Colin's arm and pulled him onto her lap. She turned and faced the table so he could eat while she did her work.

She retreated inside herself and found her streams of magic. She reached for the stream that was blue in color and let the magic flow into her hand, cooling it to the same temperature as ice. She moved her hand under Colin's shirt and placed it directly on his skin. Colin gasped in surprise. Layla smiled down at him.

"Better?" She asked. He nodded, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Good. Eat." She ordered, nodding in the direction of his tray.

Beth leaned over to Ilia. "What's she doing?"

Layla glanced in her direction before resuming watching Colin eat.

"I'm using my magic to make him more comfortable," she explained, "My hand is currently the same temperature as ice."

Beth's eye widened. Tetra gave her a confused look.

"I thought it was only attack magic you could do." Layla shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be used that way just because that's how it's classified."

Tetra looked at Dark, who shrugged. "It's true. We're trained to use it in more than one way. 'Attack' is just how it's classified. Though my magic isn't really good for the kind of thing Layla is doing."

"You guys can do MAGIC?! That is so cool!" Talo cried, "Do I get to learn some?"

"No." Layla deadpanned. Talo frowned.

"Why not?"

"You're only here to train as a knight, not a mage. Besides, you can't choose to have magic; it's something you're born with."

Malon rested her head on her fists. "Way to break it to him gently." Layla shrugged. "And you're really not being fair. You seem to know everything about them, but they know nothing about you."

Ilia smiled. "I guess in the excitement we forgot to introduce ourselves." She said.

Layla nodded toward Beth. She gulped, "Ummm… my name is Beth and I'm here to learn to be a lady, like Ilia."

Dark smiled at her and she blushed. "Cool. Ilia can be like your tutor."

Layla smacked him the back of the head with her free hand.

"Stop flirting."

"But, Layla…" he whined.

"Nope."

Dark sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Ilia nodded at Talo. He sat up proudly.

"My name's Talo. I'm a page right now, but I'm gonna be a knight."

Layla nudged Colin and he looked up. "Oh…I'm Colin and I'm a page." Layla noticed that he didn't brag about becoming a knight later.

Tetra smiled. "My turn. I'm Tetra. I'm a senior, training as a sheikah."

The kids' eyes widened. Tetra smirked. Malon sighed.

"Stop showing off, Tetra." She turned to the kids. "My name is Malon and I run the stables. If you ever need a horse, I'm the one to ask."

Dark smiled at her. "Way to advertise, Malon."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Introduce yourself." She said.

He smiled. "I'm Dark. First year knight. Also a mage."

Talo's eyes widened and he gasped. "Cool…"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Don't say that to him, he'll get a big head. If you wanna be a knight, don't get so amazed at every little comment you hear."

Ilia frowned. "Layla!"

Talo's face fell. Tetra put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally kid," Tetra said, "She's not a morning person."

Dark laughed. "Yeah. Just be happy she didn't bite you!"

"Hey!" Layla defended, "That only happened once! And he had it coming."

Everyone at the table laughed. Layla buried her face in Colin's hair.

"Come on, Layla," Malon nudged, "we're just teasing you."

Layla grunted.

"You still haven't formally introduced yourself."

Layla lifted her head and sighed. "Layla. Senior. Knight. Mage."

"Way to use descriptive sentences, Layla." Dark teased.

"Yep."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly with everyone talking and joking until the clear sound of a bell rang through the dinning hall. Layla sighed and slid Colin off her lap, letting her magic retreat back into her body.

"Thanks." Colin whispered.

Layla nodded as she stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"Come on, Dark. We have to go to the courtyards." Dark sighed.

Malon stood up. "Well, I'm off to the stables."

"Hey Malon? Could you brush down Eclipse for me? I want to take her out later."

"Sure thing, Layla."

"Dark? Layla?" Ilia stood and faced her friends. "Could you two take Colin and Talo to the courtyards? I have to take Beth."

"Ilia…" Layla whined, "Pages?"

Ilia giggled. "Thanks, Layla."

Talo leaned over to Colin. "That means yes?" he whispered.

Colin shrugged.

"Come on boys. See ya, Tetra." Tetra saluted Layla and left with Malon.

"Come on, Dark." Layla kicked his leg. "Up ya get."

"But mom…"

"Dark!" Layla said with mock surprise, "I thought you would be eager to see your precious Midna after such a long break. Guess I'll have to tell her you're no longer interested."

At the mention of Midna's name, Dark bolted out of his chair and headed straight for the door.

"Hurry up guys!"

Layla smirked and started walking after him, Talo and Colin on either side of her. Colin looked up at Layla.

"Who's Midna?"

"Dark's girlfriend."

The boys stopped and stared at her.

"Dark has a girlfriend?!" they cried.

"Yep. I could introduce you, if you like."

"Guys!" Dark whined impatiently.

"Keep your boots on! We're coming!"

**So, yeah. Chapter one comes to a close. Let me know what you think. That's what the green and white button at the bottom is for, REVIEWING. I'll give you a cookie! Come on press the botton, do it, you know you want to! Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**ME: YAY!!!!! I got my first review! And it said nice things! WOOOOOOO! Happy dance!**

**Layla: Ummm.... Are you sane?**

**Me: (twirls around in happy dance) Yep! Completely sane!**

**Layla: Right...**

**Dark: What's with her?**

**Layla: She got her first review.**

**Dark: Really Angel? That's awsome!**

**Me: I know!**

**(Dark joins happy dance)**

**Layla: *sigh* I worry about you two sometimes...**

**Me: We love you to, Layla. Anyways, thank you sooooooo much Yinyangsynphonian! Here's your cookie!**

**Dark: I wanna cookie!**

**Me: You didn't reveiw.**

**Dark: (pouts)**

**Layla: He can't... He's in the story.**

**Me: This is true...Fine. Here's your cookie Dark!**

**Dark: YAY! COOKIE!**

**Layla: (rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Except Layla...and the plot (if you can even idetify it at this point)...and other random ideas I come up with....maybe I do own something...**

Chapter 2

Layla and the boys were leaning against the wall in the main courtyard. They had arrived a little early and were waiting for everyone to show up.

"Hey Dark?" Talo asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you're already a knight, why are you training with us?"

"I'm only a first year knight. I'm still required to go through training from time to time."

"Oh."

Dark turned to Layla.

"So is Her Highness going to be joining us today?"

Layla shrugged.

"Tetra told me her arm has finally healed. But if she shows up today, it will be to regain any skill she has lost since she broke her arm. The instructors will probably baby her the whole time, though."

"They don't want her to strain herself."

"Yeah, because we all know how great that goes over." Layla said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Colin tugged at Layla's sleeve. She turned to him, she was learning that the two boys were total opposites; Colin was shy, and Talo didn't know when to close his mouth. So far, Colin was her favorite.

"What's up Colin?"

"The princess of Hyrule joins our practice?"

"Yeah, why?"

Talo spoke up. "But she's a girl!"

Layla glared at him and crossed her arms. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Talo gulped. He was saved from having to answer when a long wooden staff flew through the air towards Layla's head. She caught it in one hand without looking away from Talo.

"I see someone hasn't lost their reflexes."

Layla and the boys turned to the source of the voice. A girl the same age as Dark with long flaming hair stood behind them. She wore a black tunic covered in swirling green patterns and light tan leggings. Layla smiled and bowed.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Layla, you know I don't use honorifics when I'm away from home."

Layla just smiled as Dark kneeled and took her hand. He kissed it and said, "I missed you."

The girl giggled.

"Who's that?" Colin whispered. Layla turned toward him and Talo.

"That's Midna."

"Dark is dating a princess?!"

"The princess of the Twilight realm, to be exact." Layla responded, "He just got lucky."

"I take offence at that." Dark said as he rose off the ground.

"Maybe we just think a princess is too good for you." Layla teased. Midna laughed.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Dark pouted.

"But Dark, it was funny. Besides you're cute when you pout." She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Dark smiled.

"All right you lovebirds. We have small eyes here, so ixnay on the issingkay." Layla ordered.

Midna looked over at Layla and noticed Colin and Talo.

"Layla with…pages?" Midna looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

Dark smirked. "They're two of the kids that arrived today from Ilia's village." He explained, "That's Colin and that's Talo." He said, introducing them. They bowed. Midna smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal." Midna turned toward Layla. "Let's see how much you've improved." She pulled out a wooden staff of her own.

Layla raised an eyebrow and pointed toward the man walking through the entrance to the courtyard. He was tall and well muscled. He had dark brown hair came down just past his ears. He wore plain black pants and a loose fitting white shirt. His eyes were a dull gray that always reminded Layla of storm clouds. He was relatively young, in his late twenties.

Midna sighed. "Darn. I guess you were saved an ass wooping."

Layla stuck her tongue out at Midna.

The man walked to the center of the courtyard. He surveyed the kids in the courtyard, his eyes briefly falling on Layla's group. He nodded respectfully toward Midna and continued his survey. He looked toward the bell tower just as the bell rang out.

"Alright, rookies!" He shouted, "Line up!"

Talo and Colin looked fairly intimidated. Layla put a hand on each of their shoulders and steered them toward the center of the courtyard, Midna and Dark following. She stood them next to each other in the front row and flashed them a reassuring smile before heading to the back rows with Midna and Dark. The other kids in the courtyard lined up with them. The man eyed the front row.

"So. You're the fresh meat, eh?" His eyes fell on Colin and Talo along with several other boys in their row. "How disappointing, no girls among you. Sorry, Layla." He flashed Layla a sly look. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You will address me as Master Griffin. I will be your training instructor. We will start with the basics: falling."

Layla planted her staff firmly in front of her and stood at attention. Griffin sent her a look.

"Too much energy, Layla?" He smirked. "Perhaps practicing your falling might fix that." Layla's hands tightened on her staff. "No? What did you have in mind?"

Layla held her staff horizontally in front of her and pointed to Midna. Griffin smiled.

"A sparring match on the first day? Perhaps." Layla gave a sly smile and replanted her staff.

She liked Griffin for a reason; she didn't have to talk to get her point across. Now that she was in class, she went mute. She usually didn't talk much; she felt it an unnecessary waste of energy to talk to people she barely knew. Most of the people that trained or had class with her thought she was a mute or had no emotions; she was pretty good at hiding them. So, basically, Layla spoke only when she wanted to.

Midna and Dark, having known her for years, were unfazed by her sudden lack of speech. However, all of the pages, including Talo and Colin, were shooting her funny looks.

"Since one of our seniors is so eager to begin, I'll give you the short version of the rules."

The page's stiffened, Griffin's attention now returned to him.

"One. Pages may not participate in any sparring, regardless of circumstances." Talo's shoulders slumped a little, he was disappointed.

"Two. Pages listen to any higher ranking trainee. If any of them abuse this power, come to me or Layla." Griffin pointed in Layla's direction and all of the pages turned toward her. She sighed inwardly, keeping her face passive. Griffin knew of her dislike of bullies and had made her the "page defender". Which ultimately led to her dislike of pages. They started to bother her a little too much, and she did not handle constant pestering well.

_Like they'll ask a girl for help anyway…_She sighed inwardly when she realized that they all would eventually.

"Three. Do everything I tell you." He looked around. "Okay, that about wraps it up."

He turned to Midna. "Midna," she smiled; Griffin was the only instructor that didn't address her with honorifics, as she had asked. "Layla has challenged you to a sparring match using staffs. Do you accept?"

Midna grinned evilly. "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint her now, would I?" Layla smirked.

Dark sighed dramatically. "Master Griffin, is it really necessary to start the new season with the death of my girlfriend?" Midna punched his arm. "Oww…."

Layla walked to the open center, toward the left of Griffin, Midna toward the right.

"Pads?" Layla looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Griffin shrugged.

"Have to ask. Part of the job." Layla rolled her eyes and took a 'ready' stance. Midna did the same.

"Begin!"

Midna lunged at Layla, staff raised. She blocked and rolled away, using her momentum to spin and swing her staff toward Midna's head. She ducked and lashed out with her leg. Layla flipped back, holding her staff in front of her. She heard Talo gasp. Midna began to circle her, Layla kept her eyes on Midna's torso, watching for movement. She knew that Midna wanted to gauge her strength, so she waited for her to make the first move.

Midna jabbed her staff toward Layla's stomach. Layla braced her staff on the ground and used it to support her weight as she flipped over Midna's head. She landed, kneeled, and lashed out her leg behind her. Midna anticipated this and rolled forward. She turned and swung her staff toward Layla's head, just as she brought her staff to Midna's neck. Both froze centimeters from each other.

Midna smiled and lowered her staff. "Not bad."

Layla smirked as she straightened. She turned toward the other trainees and Griffin. The pages stared at them, their mouths hanging open. Griffin turned towards the boys.

"Close your mouths, rookies. You'll catch flies." He barked. He turned toward the girls. "A tie? I'm surprised neither of you pushed harder."

Layla shrugged and bowed in Midna's direction before returning to her place in line. Griffin looked at Midna, a flash of interest in his eyes.

"Ohhh… so you challenged her. But I ruined your fun." Midna smiled shyly.

Dark whistled. "You're pretty good at reading her, Master Griffin."

Griffin shrugged. "I try." He turned toward the pages. "Right. Now don't you boys go getting all excited. You have a long way to go before you get to do fancy tricks like that. You are starting with the basics. The rest of you have staff practice." He led the pages to a corner of the courtyard and began showing them the proper way to fall.

Dark turned to Layla. "I think you freaked out the pages with your silent act. Colin and Talo looked pretty confused."

Layla shrugged and tossed Dark his own staff.

"They'll get used to it." Midna said.

"And if they don't?"

Layla shrugged again; her way of saying 'that's their problem'.

Dark sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Alright, Dark. Your turn." Dark turned toward Midna. "But Midna…" he whined.

Midna held up her hand. "No excuses." She dragged him away from Layla. Layla leaned on her staff as she watched Midna and Dark spar, Dark clearly not really trying.

They continued sparring and practicing their staff work for the next hour. Layla heard the twang of a bowstring and turned to look across the courtyard. A girl her age, with golden-blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders, was setting an arrow and taking aim at a target positioned against the base of the far wall. She wore a simple pink dress that went down to her ankles with a pair of simple, tan sandals. She had bright violet eyes that shined like amethysts. A little behind her was another instructor. Layla grimaced; she recognized him as David.

David was NOT her favorite instructor. He was to lenient and expected less of girls. He treated them like babies or idiots; it depended on your point of view. Judging by the annoyed look in the girl's eyes, it was the latter.

Layla turned back toward Dark and Midna at the sounds of their staffs colliding. She rolled her eyes as she watched them struggle to push each other to the ground. She hit each of them lightly on the shoulder with her staff.

"Hey!" Dark fussed. Layla pointed her staff in the direction of the girl at the other end of the courtyard. Midna and Dark followed and smiled when their eyes met with the girl.

"Should we say hi?" asked Midna. Layla nodded and started to walk over. By the time they reach the girl, she was extremely frustrated.

"Your Highness, please calm down. It is only natural that a woman such as your self lost some of her skill while her arm was broken." David's words didn't do much to sooth her, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Zelda." Midna smiled as the princess turned toward her.

"Midna!" Zelda wrapped her friend in a hug and kissed each of her cheeks, as was proper greeting between royals. She looked over Midna's shoulder. "Dark! Layla!" Dark and Layla bowed respectfully.

Dark smiled. "You seem to be doing better."

Zelda sighed. "I would be even more so if I could draw my bow properly."

"If that is what you truly wish, Your Highness, then I suggest we get back to practicing."

Zelda scowled. Layla, who had been leaning on her staff the whole time, noticed this. She walked up to Zelda and tapped her bow twice with her staff. David stiffened.

"How dare you act with such disrespect toward the princess!" He cried while Layla just stared at him blankly. "I will not have a simple mute like you disrupt Her Highness' practi-"

"David. Enough." David turned to face Zelda.

"But she--"

"She was merely asking me to draw my bow."

David muttered something about it being impossible to get that from two taps on a bow and worthless mutes. Layla kept her face expressionless and simply tapped Zelda's bow again.

"Alright."

She set an arrow and pulled back the bowstring. She loosed the arrow and it hit the outer most edge of the target. Layla leaned on her staff again, knowing David was watching her.

"You suck." She said.

David's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. She smirked inwardly.

Zelda sighed sadly. "I know."

Layla tapped her bow again, and Zelda set another arrow. This time, Layla stopped her before she fired. She came up behind Zelda and gently pulled the hand that was holding the bowstring a little higher, until it was at her eye level, and a little further back.

Layla stepped back and Zelda loosed the arrow. It hit the dead center of the target.

"Way to go Zelda!" Dark said as Midna applauded.

Zelda smiled and loosed another arrow. It hit the center of the target as well, splitting the previous arrow in half. Layla smiled as Zelda cheered.

David stood in complete shock. "How could a simple mute--"

Midna turned on him. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, she's not a mute."

"If she acts like a mute, that is how I will treat her!" He spat. Midna raised an eyebrow, her glare boring into him. "…Your Highness." He muttered.

"David." He turned toward the princess. Her eyes were cold. "As I can properly draw a bow again, your services are no longer required. You are dismissed."

"But!" David grimaced. "As you wish, Highness." He bowed and left.

Zelda turned happily and embraced Layla. "Thank you, Layla!"

Layla shrugged. Zelda turned back toward the target and fired another arrow. She smiled as the arrow found its mark.

"I see you have regained your skill, sister."

A boy about the same height and age as Dark walked over to them. He had the same golden hair as Zelda and crimson eyes. Tetra followed him.

"Sheik." Zelda smiled at her older brother. "Yes. Layla helped me."

Layla felt a light blush creep across her cheeks as Sheik turned to face her. She bowed.

"It was nothing, Your Highness."

Sheik sighed. "Layla, what have we told you about honorifics?"

"Sorry."

Tetra and Dark smothered giggles. Layla shot them a glare.

"Layla!"

Layla turned to see Talo running toward her at full speed, with Colin trailing behind.

"Will you teach me how to use a staff?" Layla regarded him silently. She stepped forward, and in a quick motion, pushed his shoulder roughly. He fell flat on his back.

"What was that for?!"

Layla crossed her arms and looked down at him. She felt someone come up behind her.

"Why would she teach you advanced combat when you refuse to learn your basics?" Layla blushed at hearing Sheik's voice so close to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't fall right." Talo looked up at Colin, who had finally caught up with him. "Master Griffin said we were supposed to roll and slap the ground. You didn't."

Layla looked at Colin. She grabbed Dark's staff and tossed it to him. He caught it, but looked slightly confused. As soon as the staff was in Colin's hands, Layla swung her own staff, whipping his feet out from under him. He started falling, but quickly rolled and slapped the ground, as he had been taught.

Layla smiled down at him and offered him a hand. "Very well done, Colin."

He blushed at the praise and took her hand. She pulled him up.

"I see someone has learned my lesson." They all turned to see Griffin walking over to them.

"A pleasure to see you, Your Highnesses." He greeted Zelda and Sheik with a slight bow. Talo and Colin's eyes widened. "How is your arm, Princess?"

Zelda smiled. "Much better. Layla has been helping me work on my archery."

Griffin nodded and turned to Sheik and Tetra. "And what brings you two here? Don't you have your own training to attend?"

"Our instructor decided that our first exercise would take place at night. We had nothing to do so we decided to stop by." Tetra explained.

Griffin sighed. "I will never understand Impa…"

Dark laughed. "Do you understand any women?"

Griffin shot him a look, but then turned to Layla. "Layla, I need you to come with me. You to, Dark. I want to see how well you have maintained your sword skills. I'm testing all the seniors."

"But I'm not a sen--" Dark started.

"I know." Griffin interrupted, "But I need to give Layla a partner she won't kill."

Layla smirked, while the other girls all started laughing. Sheik smiled. Colin and Talo look at each other and wondered if Layla was really that good, that she needed to spar with a full knight.

Dark pouted. "You're bitter about the women comment, aren't you?"

Griffin ignored him and began walking back toward the center of the courtyard. Layla and Dark followed him, everyone else following them.

Griffin handed Dark and Layla each a steel blade. They both looked at him.

"You are both of the skill." He said, answering the unspoken question. Layla and Dark took a 'ready' stance.

"Layla go easy on him," called Midna, "I want my boyfriend back in one piece."

"Hey!"

Layla smirked. Griffin smiled, raising his hand. "Begin!"

Layla lunged at Dark, slashing her blade toward his sword arm. He blocked her attack and jabbed at her stomach. She parried and leapt back, putting distance between them. They both lunged, coming hilt-to-hilt. Dark used his height to push her back. She rolled away. He kneeled and lashed out at her with his leg. Layla jumped and flipped back. Dark jumped into the air, blade raised, about to slash down on her head.

Layla stepped forward to meet him, only to feel a searing pain in her left thigh that traveled down her leg. Her leg gave out and she fell, letting out a scream of pain. She dropped her sword.

"Layla!" She looked up and saw Dark still coming, too late to stop. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

**Me: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn...**

**Layla: Dramatic much?**

**Me: No. Not really. Especially seeing as you're about to be cut in half.**

**Layla: About that. You aren't going to let that happen in the next chapter, right?**

**Me: ...**

**Layla: RIGHT?**

**Me: um...**

**Layla: What is that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Well, anyway. Please review and let me know what you think! (runs away)**

**Layla: Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you! (gives chase)**

**Dark: (shakes head) And they call me immature. (starts eating popcorn) *sigh* The things people say....**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello people! I know my profile says that I'm going to update on fridays...but I couldn't wait. I felt I owed it to my few reviewers to update off schedulethis once (Thank you Yinyangsymphonian and YuelightWolf!). Also not sure I will be able to update _every_friday, but I will try.**

**Layla: You're so inconsistent...**

**Me: (glares darkly) Excuse me?**

**Layla: (cowers in corner) Nothing...**

**Me: You know your fate is still up in the air. You could die in this chapter.**

**Layla: You wouldn't do that it would ruin the story. It's to early for a character death. Nothing's happened yet.**

**Me: (evil grin)**

**Layla: ...Right...?**

**Dark: I wouldn't push her. She isn't the most stable person.**

**Me: Hey! I'm perfectly stable! ...I just have some attention issues...**

**Dark: (rolls eyes) Sure. That's all.**

**Me: (pouts in a corner)**

**Layla: Are you gonna start the chapter?**

**Me: I don't wanna. I'm not stable.**

**Layla: (punches Dark's arm) See what you do?**

**Dark: (walks over to Angel) Angel? You okay? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.**

**Layla: (sighs) The things I have to deal with. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Layla. That's about it...*sigh***

Chapter 3

The blow never came. Layla opened her eyes to see Sheik blocking Dark's sword with the staff he had grabbed from Colin. The both dropped their weapons and turned to her.

"Layla!" She felt dizzy from the pain in her left thigh.

The pain suddenly flared again, and she cried out as she curled into a ball.

"What happened?" She heard Griffin ask. She tilted her head slightly and saw that her friends had all gathered around her, worried expressions on their faces.

Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes.

"I don't know. It looked like her leg just gave out." Dark answered.

Layla felt hands pull her up so that she was sitting. She opened her eyes to find Sheik cradling her against his body. If she wasn't in so much pain, she probably would have blushed. She felt a pair of cool, more delicate hands brush a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Layla," came Zelda's calm voice, "what happened?"

Layla clutched her left leg as she leaned her back against Sheik's chest. Her blurred vision was making it hard for her to focus on Zelda's face. She felt Zelda's hands pull her arms away. Zelda moved her leg and she screamed. She fought Sheik's grip.

He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Layla turned her head and tucked it under his chin as Zelda straightened out her leg. She felt Zelda's magic enter her body.

"There's no injury…" she said, confused.

"Then what's causing the pain?" asked Tetra.

"I don't know." Zelda's hands explored Layla's leg, searching for some kind of injury.

Layla hissed when Zelda's hands reached her thigh. She gripped Sheik's wrist and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Sheik tightened his grip on her when he saw a few tears run down her cheek.

She gasped sharply has the pain suddenly disappeared.

As she became more aware of what was happening she realized that she was breathing hard, her head resting under Sheik's chin. She shifted, feeling heat rise in her face, and pulled a little out of his hold. She moved her leg, waiting for pain to shoot through it. It never came.

She sighed. "Gone…"

"Layla?"

Layla looked up into Dark's eyes; then looked at the rest of her friend's worried expressions.

"The pain is gone…"

"Can you stand?" Zelda asked.

Layla stood, Sheik gently holding her arms, ready to catch her if she fell. She began to walk around the group, testing her legs.

"What happened?" asked Griffin.

Layla shrugged. "I just went down…" She kept walking around, "I feel fine know."

"You hadn't hit your leg before?" he asked, unfazed be the fact that she was now talking to him. Unlike David, Griffin had known the whole time that Layla wasn't a mute.

Layla shook her head.

"There was no trace of injury on her body." Zelda said.

"That doesn't really help, Zel." Tetra shrugged. Zelda shrugged.

Colin and Talo walked over to Layla, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Talo whispered, a little shaken.

Layla nodded. She felt a tug on her hand and looked down to find that Colin had slipped his hand into hers. His eyes searched hers, full of concern. She smiled down at him and squeezed his had reassuringly. She looked up at her friends.

"I'm fine."

The bell rang clearly through the cloudless blue sky.

"Let's just go have lunch."

They looked at her suspiciously before nodding. They said there goodbyes to Griffin and began heading for the dinning hall, Layla still tightly gripping Colin's hand.

~*x*~

Layla and her friends were sitting at their table, eating their lunch in silence. They had chosen a table in the corner, so as not to be constantly bothered by people paying their respects to Zelda and Sheik. Layla knew her friends were watching her. They weren't fully convinced she was fine, even though she told them so.

What she neglected to tell them was that this was not the first time something like this had happened. In fact, it had happened her entire life. The cause was never found. There was never any blood or scaring, no visible marks or distinct cause for injury. There was only pain, the intensity and time it lasted varied.

She had a theory though. The injuries never appeared on her body because they weren't hers. She was experiencing someone else's pain. However, she had no way to prove this theory. But when ever she experienced one of these pain attacks, she felt an almost instinctive sense of worry overcome her.

This was all information she kept to herself.

When lunch was over, the group parted ways and headed for their respective classes. They not only trained on the castle grounds, but were taught basic subjects.

Tetra, Zelda, and Layla were going to the same class, theology. Layla loved this subject; it was her favorite; mostly because it covered many of the Hylian legends. When they reached the classroom, Zelda and Tetra went in, but Layla paused when she saw Malon heading in her direction.

When Malon finally reached her, she smiled. "I brushed down Eclipse for you." She said. "You just have to saddle her up."

Layla nodded. "Thanks, Malon."

"Don't mention it." Malon glanced over her shoulder, then leaned in close to Layla. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" Layla wasn't sure why Malon was suddenly acting secretive. Malon gave a slight smirk at her disinterest.

"I met that new senior we got from Termina."

Layla's curiosity spiked, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Oh?"

"Yep. He was hanging around the stables a little before lunch. He came to check up on his horse he said. She's one of the most beautiful mares I've ever seen." Malon sighed dreamily. "He wasn't so bad looking himself."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"But he's kinda clumsy." She continued.

"How so?"

"Well, I was in the loft, getting hay for the horses. He followed me up. Said he would help. That and he wanted to take care of Epona, that's his horse, after the journey they took to get here."

Layla just nodded.

"So I said he could help. I would toss him down the bales of hay. He started down the ladder, and I tossed him some. But he didn't catch it and fell."

"Was he all the way down the ladder?"

"…no. Only about half way."

"Then isn't it your fault he fell?" Layla said lazily.

Malon looked guilty for a minuet. "Well I guess…"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Did he get hurt?"

"Well, he fell about fifteen feet…and that's kinda high, I guess…but, yeah he got hurt."

Layla nodded, not really paying attention to her words.

"When he fell, he cut his left thigh on some nails that were sticking out of the wood," Malon continued. Layla's attention snapped back to her when she mentioned the boy's left thigh.

_It couldn't be…_

"And then on top of that, he landed on the same leg. I think he might have broken it." Malon sighed. "I would feel horrible right now if I hadn't had that red potion on me. It fixed him up good as new. I still sent him to the infirmary, though. Just in case."

Layla just nodded, a little dazed.

"Oh! I have to go Layla. I'm supposed to be on my way to the kitchen. See ya!"

Malon waved and ran off toward the kitchens. Layla stared after her, lost in thought.

_It couldn't be a coincidence…could it? His injury…was it his pain I felt today?_

Tetra walked back out.

"Hey! You comin'?"

Layla slowly turned to her. Her eyes still watching the place Malon disappeared.

"Yeah…Malon was just telling me that Eclipse is ready."

"Oh."

Layla followed Tetra back into the classroom.

_The time is right…just before the lunch bell…The placement of the injury is the same too, the left thigh…And the red potion explains the sudden disappearance of the pain…_

_I need to meet this new senior_.

Tetra took her seat next to Zelda, and Layla took her seat next to a small, Kokri girl named Saria.

She had bright green eyes and light green hair. She wore a long green robe, marking her as a sage. As a Kokri, she appeared no older then ten, in reality, however, she was much older.

Under normal circumstances, a Kokri would not be able to leave the forest, but her future post as the Forest Sage enabled her to leave and train at the castle.

Saria turned to her and smiled. "Hello, Layla."

Layla gave a small smile and nodded a greeting as their professor walked into the room.

He was an older man, in his mid-fifties. He had long black hair that was streaked with gray and tied at the base of his neck. He wore a long, gray overrobe. Underneath, he had on a pale blue tunic and black pants.

He walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat. The class quieted.

"Good afternoon, class. For those of you who do not know, I am Professor Skyler. I will be your theology professor."

He nodded in the direction of a group of pages sitting at desks against the wall. Layla recognized a few from the mornings training.

"Now for those of you who were here last season, I believe a gave you an assignment to complete."

Several of the students stiffened at his words. Skyler sighed. He looked up and saw Saria in the front.

"Saria, would you please collect everyone's work?"

Saria nodded and started walking around the room, gathering the work. Layla reached into the bag she had grabbed from her room before lunch and pulled out her work. She heard Tetra gasp behind her.

"Goddesses, Layla! How many pages did you write, fifty?" she hissed.

Layla rolled her eyes as Zelda smothered giggles. She held up seven fingers. Tetra's jaw dropped as Saria came over to get her work.

She smiled and pushed Tetra's jaw back up before taking her and Zelda's papers.

"Only seven, Layla?" she asked.

Layla shrugged. The assignment had been on one of her favorite subjects: the different aspects of the three Goddesses, their creation of Hyrule, the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce; but she could only write so much.

Saria walked back to Skyler and handed him the papers. He thanked her, and she took her seat next to Layla. Skyler began the lesson.

~*x*~

Two hours later, Layla and Tetra were walking to their next class. After theology, they had had mathematics. They were now on their way to music. Zelda had left them after math, as she had her healing study. It was one of her requirements as a healer in training.

Personally, Layla didn't see the connection between her training and music class. How would singing help her as a knight?

It wasn't that she didn't like singing; in fact, she loved it. But she never sang in front of people; and it wasn't because she was shy. Whenever Layla sang, she felt a strange calmness come over her. When she completely gave into the calmness, she felt her magic surge.

This was not something she wanted people to know, so she rarely sang.

She got out of it in class by acting mute.

"So, Layla. Are you actually going to sing this year?" Tetra asked.

"No." she deadpanned.

"Why not? It's not fair that the rest of us have to humiliate ourselves and you don't!"

Layla rolled her eyes.

"You're being smug." Tetra frowned. "That's it! I'm telling the professor you're not really a mute!"

Layla gasped. "What?!"

Tetra ran off toward their class, laughing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Layla started running after her, only to run into some one coming around the corner.

Unprepared for the sudden collision, Layla fell back on the floor. She heard the person she ran into stumble back a few steps.

"Oww…" She whispered. She sat up and rubbed her left thigh, which had suddenly started hurting again. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy she ran into said. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Here, let me help you up." He offered her a hand and she took it. She felt a familiar warmth fill her. He pulled her up.

"Thanks."

Layla looked up at the boy. She froze. Her grip on his hand tightened; she felt his hand tighten on hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

She was looking at her mirror image.

**Me: Whoa. Twists and turns. Not really; kinda gave that one away in the summary. Oh well.**

**Layla: You seem to have recovered.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Dark: (sighs) And it took the whole chapter...**

**Me: But I'm all better now! So no worries! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: I. Hate. My. Mother.**

**Dark & Layla: Umm...Why?**

**Me: She banned me from the computer until I finished my summer work, which means I couldn't update!**

**Layla: But at least your summer work is done now, right?**

**Me: ...**

**Layla: Right?**

**Me: ...**

**Dark: You didn't finish, did you?**

**Me: ...no...**

**Layla: Then why are you updating?!?**

**Me: The guilt of not updating was to much! I couldn't take it anymore! Besides, I only have one more paper to finish.**

**Layla: One more than you should have! Go finish it!**

**Me: I don't wanna, mom!**

**Layla: You did not.**

**Me: Maybe I did.**

**Dark: uh...guys...the update?**

**Layla: What are you trying to say?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Layla: That's it. (tackles Angel)**

**Dark: (sighs) Anyways. The disclaimer. Angel owns nothing. Except Layla.**

**Layla: She does not own me!**

**Me: Do to!**

**Layla: Do not! **

**Me: Do to!**

**Layla: Not!**

**Me: To!**

**Dark: (sighs) You to are such children.**

**Me & Layla: You're one to talk!**

**Dark: Now to the chapter. Onward!**

Chapter 4

Layla stared at the boy. He had the same blue eyes she did and short blonde hair the resembled hers. He wore a forest green tunic and light tan leggings. He had on brown boots that were worn from travel.

He was looking at her with just as much curiosity and amazement.

"Who are you?" they both asked. They answered at the same time.

"Layla."

"Link."

They paused. Link spoke first.

"I'm the new senior." He started.

"I see." Layla kept her grip on his hand. "Umm…"

"Layla!"

She looked past Link to see Tetra waving at her and smirking. She looked back at Link.

"I have to go." She whispered softly. His grip on her hand tightened before he nodded and released her, almost reluctantly. Her eyes searched his. Blue reflected on blue.

"Are you…doing anything in about an hour?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "No."

She paused.

"Outside the castle wall, in the field, there is a hill with a single tree at its peak."

Link nodded. "I'll be there." He glanced at her once more before turning and walking off.

She watched him leave.

"So…who was that?" Tetra had walked up behind her. "From what I could see, he was pretty cute. Did he ask you out?"

Layla said nothing and continued to watch Link's retreating figure. Tetra sighed.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment? I didn't tell our professor anything, I promise."

Layla had completely forgotten about Tetra's earlier threat to tell their professor about her being mute. To be honest, she no longer cared.

She just turned and started walking to class, her thoughts locked on Link.

~*x*~

Link walked back to the stables, his thoughts locked on Layla. When he reached the stables, he headed for Epona's stall.

"Hey, girl." Epona whinnied in response as Link rubbed her neck.

_When I held her hand, it felt the same as it did in the dream…what does that mean?_

Link was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Malon come up behind him.

"Hey. Back again?"

Link's insides jolted in surprise, but he kept it off his face. He nodded. "I don't really have anything to do."

"Being the new senior means you don't have to start till tomorrow."

"That rule makes no since."

"I know. But you're not a page, so…" Malon shrugged. "By the way, how's your leg?"

Link put a hand to his left thigh. It had been sore since Layla ran into him. "It's fine. Just a little sore." Malon let out a sigh of relief. Link shot her a look. "What's with you?"

"I told one of my friends what happened," Malon groaned and hung her head, "and she guilt tripped me." Link chuckled. ""Yeah. Laugh it up. Actually, she seemed pretty concerned, especially after I mentioned your leg."

"Oh?"

"Yep." She frowned a little. "Now that I think about it, that's a little out of character for her. Normally she would act like she doesn't care. But when I mentioned you leg…" Malon trailed off and shrugged. "Probably nothing."

"So…who's this friend of yours?"

"Oh. Her name's Layla. I could introduce you."

Link froze for a second, surprised. Then he found his voice. "What does she look like?"

Malon turned from her work and looked at him, thoughtful. "A lot like you actually. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She's a little shorter than you. Why?"

"I think I might have met her in the hall…"

"Really? Well that saves me some trouble."

They hear a loud neigh from the far end of the stables. Malon sighed. "She really wants out. Maybe I shouldn't have told her Layla was coming…" Malon walked over to the stall of a pure black mare with a white mane and tail. Link followed her. "Eclipse." She said firmly. The horse calmed slightly. "I know you miss her. But you're going to have to wait."

Eclipse shook her head and whinnied loudly. Malonfrowned. "Don't give me that or I won't let you out at all!" Eclipse reared, Malon stepped back. When Eclipse was back on all fours, Link stepped forward and put his hand firmly on her head. Eclipse quieted under his touch. Malon stared. "How did you…"

Link looked at Eclipse sternly. "You need to behave. I don't think Layla would be happy to hear you were acting up." Eclipse butted her head against Link's hand playfully. He chuckled. "Just excited, huh?" Eclipse whinnied and put her nose against his chest, her warm breath passing through his tunic. Link smiled and pat her neck. Malon looked thoughtful.

"How'd you do that? When she's in that mood the only one who can calm her is ususlly Layla."

Link shrugged. "Maybe she just smells Layla on me." He gave Eclipse another pat. "Be good." He said before walking back to Epona's stall. He strapped a saddle onto her back. "I'm gonna take Epona out for a run."

Malon nodded. "Okay. Just be back be for nightfall. If you get caught…" She shrugged. "Well they come up for special punishments for breaking curfew."

Link laughed. "I'll be back before curfew." He promised.

~*x*~

Layla urged Eclipse into a gallop as she exited the castle gates. Her braid whipped wildly behind her, a smile on her face. She loved riding. It made her feel free; it let her escape. As she approached the hill she told Link about, she slowed Eclipse to a trot. She spotted another horse by the tree at the top of the hill. She was a beautiful red-brown mare with a white mane and tail.

Layla pulled Eclipse to a stop and dismounted. She walked over to the mare and brushed her hand down the mare's neck. "Aren't you beautiful.." She said softly to the mare.

"I could say the same of yours."

Layla turned to see Link leaning against the tree, watching her.

"Thanks."

Eclipse saw Link and trotted up to him. She playfully butted her head against his chest. He smiled. "Hey, girl." He patted her neck. "You behaving?" Eclipse whinnied and shook her head. He laughed. Layla stared, confused by Eclipse's behavior. Link saw her look. "I met her earlier in the stables." He explained.

"Oh. Malonmentioned you helping her out there." She gave Eponaa pat before walking over to the tree. She leaned against it and gave Link a side long glance. "She also mentioned your getting hurt."

Link smiled. "Yeah. She said you guilt tripped her about it." Layla pouted playfully.

"I did no such thing. All I did was say it was her fault you fell."

Link rolled his eyes. "Definitely not a guilt trip."

"That's what I said."

Link laughed. "She also gave me the red potion. It made all my pain go away." He said playfully. Layla sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked up at him. Their eyes looked.

"I know." She whispered.

Link's playfulness vanished and he frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" Layla looked away. When she didn't answer, he knelt next to her. "What's wrong? Malon said that your reaction to the news of my injury was out of character. What's bothering you?"

Layla looked at him, then away again. How would she say this? Would he even believe her? What if she was wrong? She took a deep breath. "I think…" she paused, "I think I experience your pain." Link's eyes widened at this. She turned to him again. "I think I've experienced it all my life."

She hurried on to explain about her duel earlier that day, and how she collapsed. She told him everything; the time, where she felt the pain, how long she felt it. Link sat, absorbing everything she told him, his eyes unreadable. Everything fit. Time, place, and how long it lasted. Now it was just a matter of him believing her. When she finished, she looked at him expectantly. He sat silently for a moment.

He locked eyes with her. "Did you break your right arm when you were six?"

Layla stared at him, bewildered. This wasn't what she expected. "Yes. I fell off a horse."

"When'd it happen?"

"Early August."

"How long did it take to heal?"

"Well…we didn't have any potions or fairies available right when I got hurt, so about seven weeks."

Link stared at her thoughtfully. Suddenly, he smiled. He leaned over and playfully tweaked her nose. "I guess that means I experience your pain too."

Layla stared at him speechless. They spent the next half hour talking about major injuries they had received. Everyone matched up. Layla sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Well this is weird." She said.

Link snorted. "I have no idea to what you are referring." Layla laughed. Then she noticed something hanging around Link's neck. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened. Link noticed the change in her behavior. "What?"

She pointed to the pendent resting on his chest. "Where did you get that?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I've had it all my life. At least the part that I remember. Why?" he asked, slightly worried.

Layla silently reached into her tunic and pulled out her own necklace. The pendent on the chain was identical to Link's; triangular in shape, with one of the edges jagged, as if it was torn. Link stared. He took her pendent in his hand and examined it. He frowned.

"The jagged edges are reversed."

Layla looked up at him. Silently, they slid the pendants together. They fit perfectly, forming a diamond. They stared at the pendants for a long time. Layla looked up at Link.

"What is this suppos--" She stopped when the pendant in her hand grew warm. Her eyes darted back it and it stared to give off a golden glow. The glow grew stronger until it hurt to look at it.

When they looked up, they saw a woman. She had a soft gold glow about her and a kind face. She had knee length blonde hair and bright, deep blue eyes. She looked somewhere in her mid-twenties. She was also translucent; Link and Layla could see through her. She was a spirit, but not just any spirit. Layla's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

"Mother…"

**Me: And that's the chapter!**

**Link: Hey, Angel. Have you seen... Why is Layla pouting in the corner with 'Property of Angel' written on her forehead in permanete marker?**

**Dark: (pats Link on the shoulder) My friend, it is a long story involving summer work, mothers, and certain unspeakable things that will never be voiced allowed.**

**Link: ....So, in other words, you got the whole thing on tape.**

**Dark: Yep. ^^**

**Layla: What?!?**

**Dark: Wanna watch?**

**Link: Sure!**

**Layla: Hey!**

**Me: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Wooooo! An on time update!**

**Dark: Congrats, Angel!**

**Me: Why thank you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh! and speaking of reviews, Dark Yinyangsymphonian wants that tape from last time.**

**Dark: (evil grin) Prefect! I made copies.**

**Layla: You did what?!?**

**Link: He said he made copies.**

**Layla: I got that! Hand 'em over!**

**Dark: No way.**

**Layla: Dark...**

**Dark: Nope. I'm off to make a special delivery. Bye!**

**Layla: You come back here!**

**Link: Should we be concerned?**

**Me: For who? Dark or Layla?**

**Link: Both.**

**Me: Nah. They're big kids. I'm sure they can work it out.**

**Link: You say that, but....**

**Me: Anyways, the new chapter. Onwards!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Layla. ^^**

Chapter 5

"Mother…"

Link shot Layla a surprised look. The woman smiled. "Hello, Layla."

Link felt a tug on his hand and looked down. Layla had instinctively slipped her hand into his. When he looked at her face, he was surprised to find tears sliding down her cheeks. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Why did you and Father leave?" she asked. "I didn't want to live with Uncle Damian!"

Her mother gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, dear. We had to leave. We didn't have a choice."

"But it's not fair!" Layla knew she sounded like a little kid, but she didn't care. Since her parents had died, her life had changed drastically.

"I know, sweetie. It's not fair. It's cruel that your father and I were taken away when you were so young." Her blue eyes slid to Link. "We never meant to leave you alone, Layla. We never meant to leave you and your brother." She said softly.

Layla froze. "What?"

"But twins have an uncanny ability of finding each other." She continued as she smiled at them.

Layla looked at Link. "So, we're…"

"…twins?" Link finished. Their mother nodded.

"If we're twins, then why don't I remember him? Why do I remember everything else but him?"

"I…erased your memories of each other." Layla's eyes widened in shock.

"Your…my mother?"

The spirit turned to Link. "Yes, Link. I am your and Layla's mother. My name is Sky."

"Why don't I remember you? Layla does."

"Unfortunately, when I was erasing your memories, I was…interrupted. It caused me to lose control and all of your memories ended up being erased."

He looked at her, still trying to absorb what was going on. His grip on Layla's hand tightened. "Why did our memories have to be erased? Why were we separated?"

"To protect you."

"Protect us from what?" Layla asked.

Sky sighed and closed her eyes, remembering. "That fire…the one that killed your father…it was set."

"What?!" Cried Layla and Link. "By who? And why?"

Sky sighed. "I was of a special bloodline, one chosen by the three Goddesses. My family was given the responsibility of guarding the power of the Gods, the Triforce. We are its protectors and guardians. If the land of Hyrule is ever endangered, we are also charged with using that power to save it. However, my secret was discovered and an attempt to get the power was made. When I realized this…I need to separate you two. I erased your memories and took Link to Termina."

"What about me? You just left me there? I thought everyone died in that fire! I had to go live with Uncle Damian! How could you leave me with that man?!" Layla was furious, she felt abandoned.

Her mother looked at her sadly. "That was never my intention. I was going to come back for you and confront your uncle, but…I had been injured in the attack. I got Link safely to some friends, but before I could return, I died."

Layla's rage cooled. Fresh tears started streaming down her cheeks. Link realized that he too, had tears falling down his face. Layla looked at her feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean…"

"I know, baby."

"But if you died, then how are you here?" Link asked.

"I gave you the necklaces for a reason." She smiled. "When you were born, I gave them to you. I fused part of my spirit with each pendent. I knew that if anything ever happened, you two would always find each other. You're twins after all."

They smiled. Sky cupped each of their cheeks in her glowing hands. "I will always be with you." The glow from the pendants started to fade. "You must stay together now. The one who tried to get the Goddesses' power will try again." Her image began to waver.

"Mother!" Link cried.

"Stay with us!" Layla felt more tears wash down her cheeks.

She smiled. "I can't. But I am always by your side." She paused taking in their image. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. Her figure began to fade. "Beware the traitor." The glow from the pendants died and she vanished.

"She's gone." Link whispered.

Layla sighed. "Again." She let go of Links hand and sat back against the tree. "That was…"

"…unexpected." Link finished. He walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence, absorbing everything that had just happened. Link sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. Layla recognized it as an ocarina. She watched as he put it to his lips and began to play. She realized that she felt whole sitting next to Link. And, listening to his song, she knew that he felt the same way.

Layla was surprised when she realized she knew the song he was playing. She smiled. The she did something she hadn't done for a long time. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and sang.

_Lost in the darkness_

Link stiffened at the sound of her voice, surprised, but kept playing.

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_That one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on tryin'_

_Until my dyin' day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

The twins were so wrapped up in the song, that both failed to notice the faint golden glow sliding under their skin.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in Heaven _

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on tryin'_

_Until my dyin' day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Where ever you are_

_I won't stop searchin'_

_Whatever it takes me to know…_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on tryin' _

_Until my dyin' day_

The glow slowly faded as the song came to a close.

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

Layla stopped, her last note echoing through the sky, and to Link finish the song. He slowly pulled the ocarina from his lips and turned to her."You're pretty good."

She opened her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the sun start to sink beneath the horizon.

"So. Should we tell anyone?" Layla asked.

"About being twins? If they're not smart enough to figure it out on their own, then I don't see why we should." Link answered.

Layla nodded her agreement and stood. "Come on. We should get back before nightfall."

The twins mounted their horses and rode back to the castle.

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Layla & Link: Totally didn't see it coming.**

**Me: You guys are being sarcastic, aren't you?**

**Layla: Whatever do you mean?**

**Link: Why would we do such a cruel thing?**

**Me: Because it's fun and you enjoy it.**

**Layla & Link: ...**

**Dark: Busted!**

**Me: Anyways. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. The song Layla sang was Somewhere by Within Temptation. Please review!**

**Dark: She likes reviews.**

**Me: Yes. Yes, I do.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: ...Hey everyone.**

**Everyone: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

**Layla: Where have you been?**

**Link: What took you so long?**

**Midna: We missed you.**

**Dark: Did you bring me a cookie?**

***silence***

**Me: I've been gone for weeks...and you ask...if I brought you a cookie?**

**Dark: Yup. ^^**

**Midna: The next scene has been censored for the sake of our readers.**

**Link&Layla: That had to hurt...**

**Dark: It did... T.T**

**Me: *ahem* Anywho, I would like to apologize for this extremely late update. My computer was sick. And I mean really sick. So sick we almost had to erase the entire hard drive. Thank goodness we didn't, I would've had to start back at square one! It was scary to say the least. Not to worry though! We finally got all the bugs out of the system.**

**Link: Yay!**

**Me: Double yay!**

**Layla: Soooooo...are you gonna start the chapter now?**

**Me: Oh! That is kinda important, isn't it?**

**Midna: It is.**

**Me: Okay. New chapter. ONWARD!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Even after everything I went through, I still own nothing. T.T Except Layla. ^^  
**

Chapter 6

_Layla…are you awake?_

Layla groaned and rolled onto her side. She opened her eyes.

_I am now._

_Hey don't snap at me. You have to get up anyway._

Layla sighed. When she and Link had reached the castle last night, they discovered they could communicate telepathically.

_I know._

She felt her brother sigh through their connection. _Are you nervous?_ She asked.

_No!_

_You're lying…_

…_yeah…_

_You'll be stuck with me at least all morning, you know. And Malon eats breakfast with me._ She paused. _You are having breakfast with us, right?_

_Yes._

_Good. I'll meet you outside the dinning hall. _She felt Link nod and cut off their connection. Layla got out of bed and washed her face. She dressed herself in clothes similar to the ones she wore yesterday, only her tunic was a light, sky blue instead of navy. She cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She walked out of her room and went to meet Link.

~*x*~

Layla spotted Link standing just outside the dinning hall. He appeared to be lost in thought.

He was dressed in a forest green tunic and light tan leggings with brown boots that stopped just below his knees. Layla walked up to him and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He smiled at her.

Layla sighed. "Relax."

Link frowned. "Easy for you to say."

Layla rolled her eyes as they walked into the hall. They got their breakfast and Layla guided Link to the table she usually sat at. Dark, Ilia, Malon, Beth, Colin, and Talo were already there.

Dark noticed their approach. "Morning, Layla."

"Mmm."

Dark smiled as Layla took a seat next to him and across from Ilia. Link sat next to her and across from Malon. "Morning person as always, I see."

"Yep."

"So, who's your friend?"

Malon answered. "His name is Link. He's the new senior." Dark's eyebrows rose in interest. Link sighed.

"Is it really necessary to introduce me like that, Malon?" Malon smiled while everyone else laughed.

"He really is like you, Layla." Ilia said. Layla went rigid for a moment, but only Link seemed to notice. "I do not know to what you are referring." She said indifferently.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Malon cleared her throat. "So…um, Link." Link turn to face her. "Is your leg doing any better?" Link smiled at her. "It's fine."

Colin's blonde head peered past Dark to look at Link and Layla. "What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"Malon pushed him out of the loft." Layla deadpanned. Ilia and Beth gasped. Dark howled with laughter.

"I did not!" Layla shrugged and silently ate her breakfast. Malon pouted. "I didn't push him."

"Whatever you say." Layla turned to Link. "Anyways. This is Ilia, Beth, Talo, Colin, and Dark." Dark lifted a hand in greeting, while using the other to wipe a tear from his eye. "Hey." He said, trying to control his laughter. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see my pain makes him so happy." Link said sarcastically. This earned a new bout of laughter from Dark, and a few chuckles from the rest of the group. Dark pat Layla's shoulder.

"Oh, I like him. Definitely a keeper."

Link pouted. "So I'm property now?" he asked with fake confusion. Dark looked at him with a straight and serious face. "Yes. Yes you are." Link's face took on an expression of exaggerated terror. That was all it took for Dark to crack and start laughing all over again. Layla shook her head at his behavior.

_Don't let his immaturity fool you; he's pretty handy with a blade. He's a full knight, first year._

Link's eyes widened fractionally. _Never would have guessed._

Layla frowned. "Ilia, have you seen Tetra?" Ilia shook her head. "No; she probably has the morning off because of her night exercise."

Dark nodded. "The trainees didn't make it back to the dorms until three in the morning." Link whistled. "I don't envy them." Dark chuckled. "Not a bit."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, Layla's friends quickly accepting Link. After breakfast, the twins, Dark, and the two younger boys headed for the courtyards. Talo had been pestering Link with questions since they left the dinning hall, Dark smirking the entire way. The closer the group got to the courtyards, the quieter Layla got. Link shot her a look after she had stopped talking all together.

_You okay? _He asked.

_Yeah._

_You're quiet._

_I don't talk much in front of others. Uncle Damian had strict rules that had to be followed to the letter. When they weren't…_ Layla trailed off, as if remembering something. When she realized she had stopped talking in mid-thought, she shook her head. _Let's just say that growing up with Uncle Damian was…complicated._

_He sounds like a charming fellow. I can't wait to meet him. _Link thought sarcastically.

_If you're lucky, you never will._

Link frowned. He reached over and gave Layla's hand a quick squeeze before releasing her. She gave him a sad smile and shrugged before turning to catch up to the other three boys.

~*x*~

Training had resumed as it was the other day. The pages were practicing falling, while the others worked on staff technique. Only the seniors were sparring, juniors and squires were doing repetitive exercises. Dark and Layla had introduced Link to Midna, and the two became fast friends; exchanging banter that ended in a sparring match between the two.

Layla saw that her twin was very skilled in his staff work and had excellent agility and stamina. Griffin also noticed his skill. He walked over to the group.

"So, you're the new senior."

Link and Dark stopped their match as Link turned to address Griffin. Link nodded.

"You have a name?"

"Link."

"I see you've made some friends, Link." He said, eyeing Layla and Dark. Layla stuck her tongue out at Griffin. She felt her brother relax.

_Griffin's not uptight like the other stiffs here._

_And I know that because…?_

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Link, since you're a senior, I need to gauge your sword skills. We just need to find you a partner to spar with." Layla grinned slyly. She stepped up next to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. Link gave her a confused look. Griffin turned his attention to her. "Layla?" She nodded. The corners of Griffin's mouth twitched, as if he was suppressing a smirk.

"Well, Link. It appears that Layla has volunteered to spar with you." Dark pat Link's other shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, buddy." Midna covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing giggles. Link frowned and turned to Layla.

_What did you do?_

_Nothing. _She said innocently.

Link rolled his eyes and took the steel blade that Griffin offered him. Griffin handed Layla a blade, and eyed her suspiciously, remembering her last match. She took the blade and flashed him a reassuring smile. She faced her twin as they both assumed a 'ready' stance. Griffin stood back. "Begin."

Link and Layla lunged at each other, their blades clashing. Link rolled away and slashed, but Layla blocked. She brought down in an arch, only for Link to jump away. Griffin and the others watched as Link and Layla danced. When the two came hilt-to-hilt, Layla smiled mischievously. Link's eyes widened and he jumped back as flames erupted from Layla's fingers.

At this point some of the other trainees had stopped to watch the match. Colin and Talo starred, amazed, at Layla's magic and Link's ability to avoid it. Layla relaxed her stance, her sword at her side, and held her free hand up. Flames licked her fingers and up her arm.

"Layla!" Griffin bellowed. "No magic!"

Layla smirked and Link smiled slyly, silently accepting his sister's challenge. She whipped her hand forward, sending a stream of fire straight at Link. He widened his stance and angled his sword slightly. The fire glanced off his blade as he lunged at her. Layla quickly brought up her own blade in defense and their dance resumed.

Their dance ended with their blade at each other's throats, both panting slightly. They smiled and lowered their swords. Midna began clapping after a moment of shocked silence. Layla smiled inwardly when she saw Dark standing there with his mouth hanging open. Griffin reached over and pushed his chin up. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and regarded the twins.

"Well, lad," he said to Dark, "Looks like you're not the only one who can match Layla with a sword." He fixed his stern gaze on Layla. "Even though she overstepped her boundaries." Layla shrunk a little under his gaze and smiled sheepishly. Link put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, sir. I enjoyed the challenge."

Griffin eyed him. "You've got skill, lad. I'll give you that." He sighed and shook his head. "Well, since you two seem to get along so well, I'm assigning Link to your care, Layla."

"I know he's not a page." He added when he saw Dark open his mouth. "But he is new here." Griffin turned to leave. "Oh. And Layla, Her Highness has requested your assistance with her archery today. Something about you being better than certain incompetent private trainers." Layla smirked and nodded. They heard a loud thump. "Ouch!"

Griffin sighed. "Darn pages are too eager."

Midna smiled. "You got Dark to listen to you. I'm sure you can handle them."

Griffin gave a crooked grin. "True enough." He said before walking off. Dark turned to Midna. "And just what was that supposed to mean?" Midna smiled knowingly and winked at him before walking away. "Hey!"

Layla sighed as Dark began to chase Midna around the courtyard.

_Is this normal?_

Layla shook her head at her brother's question. _Unfortunately, yes, it is._

~*x*~

The twins had finally managed to get Dark and Midna to stop flirting when Zelda entered the courtyard. She wore a sky blue blouse and tan pants. Her golden hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She walked up behind Link, who was restraining Dark so he wouldn't run after Midna, who was smirking over Layla's shoulder.

"What trouble have you gotten into today, Dark?"

Link froze at the new voice and Dark seized the opportunity to free himself from Link's grasp. Before he could do any harm, however, Layla grabbed his ear. "Ow!"

Zelda laughed as Link turned to face her. He was surprised by her appearance, though he kept it off his face. She was beautiful. He watched as his sister greeted the newcomer. She bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness."

Link's eyes widened slightly at this. She was the princess?

Zelda pouted. "Layla..." she warned. Layla straightened, eyeing her brother. "Sorry, High- Zelda." Dark smirked and Layla twisted his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay! I give! I give!" Layla smirked as she released him. He put and hand over his sore ear. "Geez. No need to be so violent." Midna and Zelda laughed. Zelda turned to Link.

"And who's this?"

Dark rested his arm on Link's shoulder. "This is Link. He's our new senior." Link rolled his eyes. "Again with the introduction." Dark chuckled as Link bowed slightly in Zelda's direction. "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Zelda smiled at him. "Please, just Zelda. I'm not one for titles." Link straightened and returned her smile. "As you wish, Zelda." Her smile brightened.

Layla pouted. "How come he doesn't get scolded?" Everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, Zel. Time for practice."

Zelda saluted her. "Ma'm, yes, ma'm." The other three present giggled while Layla rolled her eyes. Zelda retrieved her bow and arrows. When they reach the targets, Layla had Zelda fire a few shots, all of which hit the center of the target. Link whistled as Dark and Midna applauded.

_She's good._

Layla smirked. _You have no idea. _Link shot her a questioning look. _She's recovering from a broken arm._

Link's eyes widened. _You mean she's better than this?_ Layla nodded.

Zelda turned to Layla. Layla raised an eyebrow; Zelda smiled. "Up to three at a time by the end of the day." Layla nodded and held up two fingers. Zelda set two arrows and aimed at two separate targets.

_Why aren't you talking to her? You were a few minutes ago._

Layla shrugged. _It's just easier this way._

Zelda fired the arrows. One hit the target dead center, but the other missed its target completely. Zelda turned to Layla, who motioned for her to do it again. Zelda set two more arrows. Layla stopped her before she fired and made some adjustments to her hold. Zelda fired. This time both arrows hit the target. One hit the center, the other the outer rim. The cycle continued on as such. On the seventh try, Zelda loosed the pair of arrows. Both arrows hit the dead center of their targets.

"Woooo!" Zelda cheered. Layla smiled as the others applauded. Zelda notched two more arrow and loosed again. They hit their marks. After a few more runs, Layla motioned for Zelda to set a third arrow. When she fired, two arrows found their marks, but the third missed. Zelda continued until she hit all three targets.

Dark whistled. "Wow, Zel, you catch up fast."

"I try." She smiled and turned to Layla. "Thanks, Layla." Layla smiled. Just then the bell rang. Dark smiled. "Finally! Lunch time!"

Midna laughed. "Come on, guys. We better get Dark some food before he hurts himself." The others laughed as Dark pouted and headed off to the dinning hall.

~*x*~

They were in the dinning hall eating lunch when Sheik and Tetra walked in and sank down at the table, Tetra next to Ilia and Sheik next to Layla. Tetra let her head fall onto the table.

"Soooooooooo tired…" she moaned.

Dark chukled. "Rough night?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Replied Sheik. At that moment he noticed Link sitting on Layla's other side. "Oh. I didn't realize we had a new friend." Link turned to him and smiled. "Name's Link. Nice to meet you."

Layla elbowed him. _Your Highness._

"Your Highness." Link added quickly. Sheik looked surprised. "You know me?"

"I've been informed." He said with a meaningful look at Layla. Layla sighed inwardly. _He's the Prince, a year older than us, and Zelda's older brother._

_Thanks for the warning._

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_No…_

Sheik leaned in closer to Layla, having noticed Link's look. Layla blushed at his closeness. "Oh? And what exactly have you been told?"

"Nothing really more than that you're the Prince and a year older than me." Link said, hiding surprise at his sister's reaction.

"You sure?" He said inching a little closer to Layla.

"Yes!" She cried as she pouted defiantly. Sheik laughed. "I'll take your word for it." Sheik turned back to Link. "You don't have to use titles, by the way. If Layla's this comfortable around you, then you must be one heck of a guy." He smiled. Everyone began eating and talking, but Link wondered about Sheik's comment.

_What did he mean by that?_

Layla froze momentarily. _I don't make friends easily._

_Why? You're likable._

_Thanks. But when I was little, anyone I got close to would somehow end up hurt. It was always my fault, so I closed myself off._

_Just because they got hurt doesn't mean it was your fault._

_It WAS my fault._

Link was silent. Layla sounded so sure that it was her fault, but it couldn't have been. _You're open with people now._

Layla sighed. _You can thank Tetra and Zelda for that. When I first came here, Tetra wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how much I ignored her. She didn't give up, so I just let her hang around me. I didn't really open up though, until she introduced me to Zelda. She's the one who got me to come out of my shell. _Link sat listening, surprised by what he was hearing. _In a way, I guess I'm closest to them. They're the first friends I've had that haven't left me. And I haven't caused anything bad to happen to them. It's something I'm grateful for. _

**Link: That was...**

**Layla: Depressing.**

**Link: I was going to say a good chapter.**

**Layla: Why? Cause you got to meet Zelda?**

**Link: (blushes) NO!**

**Layla: Sure...**

**Me: All right you two.**

**Dark: Yeah! Don't make her mad again!**

**Midna: Don't want a repeat of that, do you Dark?**

**Dark: I would rather not.**

**Me: Well that's chapter 6! Let me know what you think! Oh and before I forget, I'm posting a new Zelda fic called Light in the Dark. Look it up! Let me know what you think. Bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLES!!!**

**Dark: Layla, Angel's back!**

**Layla: What took you so long?**

**Me: I know. I'm sorry. School is not the funnest thing in the world.**

**Link: That's awful. You poor thing.**

**Me: Yes. Poor me. I've also learned that writer's block is an evil, evil thing, created for the soul purpose of tormenting one's creative thoughts.**

**Midna: You sound as if you've been traumatized...**

**Me: Alas, I have been, and it's probably not the last time. But, on another note, guess what?**

**Zelda: What?**

**Me: I learned something at school!**

**Dark: Whoa.**

**Layla: No way!**

**Link: You LEARNED something?! At SCHOOL?!**

**Me: I know! Crazy, right?**

**Midna: Yes. But what did you learn?**

**Me: Okay. So in English class, we're focusing on the 1920s. And in the 1920s, brace yourselves, the slang word "sheik" means a young man with sex appeal.**

**Everyone: ....**

**Zelda: I wonder how Sheik would feel about this...**

**Dark: We know how Layla would feel about it... OW!**

**Layla: (blushing) SHUT UP!!**

**Link: Awwwww! She's blushing!**

**Layla: I said shut up!**

**Zelda: Should we get on with the chapter?**

**Midna: Yes. We should. Angel?**

**Me: Okay! Onward! ^^**

**Disclaimer: ....still own nothing...sigh...  
**

Chapter 7

Link was walking down the hallway in the dorms, when he saw Tetra sneak around the corner. She had a bucket in her hand. Curious, Link followed her. Link followed her down the hall and stopped when she reach Layla's door. It was Sunday, so there were no classes or training, and thus, no need to get up early. Link crept up behind Tetra and whispered, "Whatcha doin'?"

Tetra jumped, letting out a small squeak. She whirled on him. "Shhhhhhhhhhh! You'll wake her up!" she said in a rather frantic hushed tone. Link, holding in his laughter, cocked his head to the side. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! A very bad thing,"

"…Do I want to know?" Tetra shot him a sidelong glance. "I'm going to find out anyway, aren't I?" Tetra winked and gave him a crooked smile. He sighed. "What are you gonna try today?"

It had been four months since Link had arrived at the castle. During that time he had become close friends with Layla's group. Tetra, he discovered, was a prankster. Her prime target: Layla. It was well known that Layla was not a morning person, and because of this, Tetra was constantly playing tricks on her to wake her up.

He looked at the bucket in Tetra's hand. It was filled to the brim with water. _This isn't gonna go well…_

"Hey, Link, help me open the door." Link smirked and did as she asked peeking into his sister's room. He saw her curled into a ball under her covers, sleeping soundly. _That's not gonna last long._ He turned back to Tetra. "Coast is clear." He whispered. Tetra smiled slyly and slipped into the room. She crept over to the bed and raised the bucket. Link covered his ears knowing what was going to happen next. Tetra dumped the bucket of water right over Layla's head. She screamed and sat up.

"TETRA!!!!! WHAT. THE. HELL!!!!! That water is freezing! Are you trying to kill me?!" She noticed Link standing behind Tetra. He waved. "And YOU. Why are you helping her?!" She grabbed her now soaking wet pillow and threw right in Tetra's face. "Get out of my room!" She grabbed anything within reach and started hurling it at them. "GET OUT!!!"

Dark, Ilia, and Malon peaked in through the open door.

"What did you do to her this time, Tetra?" Ilia asked. Malon sighed, while Dark chuckled. "Oh dear. Layla's soaking wet."

Malon shook her head. "Tetra is so dead."

Dark could no longer contain himself. He started laughing. "Layla! You're all wet! Ha! You should see yourself. It's hilario-" Dark was cut off when the bucket collided with his face. Malon giggled. Ilia sighed at his stupidity. "She can hear you, ya know. Not the best thing to say to her first thing in the morning." Dark was holding his face. "OW."

The hail of flying objects suddenly ceased. The trio looked up to see Link holding Layla's arms to her sides.

"LET GO!"

"Nope. Tetra, I think now might be the time for a tactical retreat."

"I think you may be right. Good luck soilder." She saluted him and left the room dragging Dark out of the doorway, closing it behind her. She turned to her friends. "Well that was fun."

Malon looked at her. "You know she's gonna get you back someday. And when she does, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Nha. She's too nice to be that evil."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "She's too _nice_? What drug are you on?"

"I'm not on drugs. I just know that, deep down; she appreciates me to much to get rid of me."

Dark pat her shoulder. "Just keep telling yourself that." Tetra smiled. "I will."

Malon looked back down the hall at Layla's door. "Have you noticed?" the other three turned to her. "Link and Layla spend a lot of time together." The four looked back at Layla's door.

~*x*~

Layla glared at Link. "You're a bad little brother." Link pouted. "Don't say that. You'll hurt my feelings."

Layla snorted. "Awww, that's so sad." She scowled. Link smirked. "You're just bitter."

"Because I'm SOAKING WET!!!"

"Well standing here yelling about it won't make you dry."

Layla calmed down a bit and pouted at him. "You could have warned me."

"What and ruin Tetra's fun?"

Layla rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She closed the door, leaving it open a crack, and started to fill the bathtub with water. Link went over to her bed and stripped the covers off it, throwing them down the laundry shoot. He leaned back against the wall next to the bathroom door. Layla stripped out of her wet clothes and stepped into the tub, sinking down into the warm water.

_Hey, Link?_

_Hmm?_

_Do you think anyone as figured it out yet?_

_No. But they might be wondering why we spend so much time together. Who knows what kind of rumors will start flying. _

_They'll probably say we're lovers._

_Most likely._

_Just perfect._

Layla picked up the soap and started washing her body and hair. Her felt her brother smirk. _Worried about what Sheik will think?_

Layla felt the heat rise in her cheeks and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. _No! I just…_

_You like him! Admit it. You love the Prince._

_Oh yeah? What about you and the Princess?_

It was Link's turn to blush. _That's different!_

_Oh? It is?_

_Yes!_

Layla laughed out loud, causing Link to smile. His noticed that his sister didn't laugh that often, but when she did, he would always smile. He thought she had a beautiful laugh. He heard Layla get out of the tub.

_Could hand me my clothes? I laid some out on my dresser._

Link grabbed the clothes and put them in Layla's hand. She pulled them back on the other side of the door and got dressed. She walked out rubbing her head with a towel. She sighed. _This is gonna be painful._

_What?_

_Brushing my hair. Tetra dumped water on my hair before I got a chance to brush out all the knots._

She sat on her bed and started to brush her hair, wincing every now and then. After she winced for the umpteenth time, Link sighed. He walked over and sat behind her, taking the brush from her hand. He started to run the brush through her hair, gently working out the knots.

_I could have done it myself._

_Uh-huh._

…_Thanks._

_No problem._

~*x*~

Link and Layla were walking down a corridor by the courtyards. When they rounded the corner, they saw Dark, Midna, Tetra, and the two Hyilan royals sitting under a tree in one of the gardens. As the two approached, Zelda smiled at them.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning." The twins answered simultaneously.

Sheik raised an eyebrow. Dark sighed. "You know, it's creepy how you guys do that all the time." He said. Link and Layla shrugged. "And so they keep doing it."

"It's not like," started Link.

"We do it on purpose." Finished Layla. Dark let out a frustrated sigh, causing Midna to giggle. "You know they do it cause it freaks you out." She teased. Dark pouted. The twins smirked.

_It's true. I find his reactions entertaining, even if they are dramatized._ Link thought.

_But we weren't lying. We don't do it on purpose. It just happens._

_This is true._

"Ha ha! Dark's getting picked on!" Tetra teased. Layla turned and shot her a dark glare. "Ooooooooooooooo. Tetra I don't think she's forgiven you for this morning's wake up call." Tetra gulped, got up and started to back away slowly. "Now, Layla. You know I was only playing around." Tetra bolted as Layla stepped toward her. The other five watch as she chased Tetra around the garden.

"What did she do this time?" asked Zelda.

Link closed his eyes and sighed, letting his head droop to the side. "She dumped a bucket of water on her to wake her up."

"She's dead." Sheik stated.

Link nodded sadly. Dark snorted. "But she seemed happy with the gift." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Happy enough to throw a bucket in your face when you told her she was wet."

Sheik, Zelda, and Midna started laughing. Dark pouted. "At least I wasn't the one stuck in the room with her afterwards." Zelda's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh?"

Link sighed dramatically. "Yes. I sacrificed myself so Tetra could make her escape." Midna whistled. "You're such a brave solider." She said.

"Yes." Zelda said as she patted him on the head. "To make such a sacrifice." Link pouted. "She called me a bad person." he whined, slightly altering his sister's words. "Oh, you poor thing!" Zelda cried, throwing her arms around his neck. A light blush covered Link's cheeks. "To go through such torture!"

"Hey! It's not like I killed the guy."

The group turned to see Layla. Tetra, who had her arms crossed and was pouting, draped over her shoulder. "You make it sound like I was going to murder him." The group wasn't paying attention to her words, and instead started laughing at Tetra's predicament.

Layla glanced her brother's way.

_You seem to be enjoying yourself._

_Meaning?_

_Still don't like the princess?_

_No idea what you're talking about._

Link felt her smirk, even though her face was blank. _Of course you don't._

_Glad we agree._

Dark collapsed with laughter. "You…actually…let her…catch you? You…should see…how you look!" He gasped out. Tetra was blushing with embarrassment. "Layla, did you really have to carry me back?" she mumbled.

"Yes."

"Umm…would you please put me down now?"

"Why should I?"

"Uhhhh…You love me?"

"True. Even if you are a pain in the ass. But why would that make me put you down?"

Tetra sighed and tried again. "I'm heavy?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm…Fine. I'll let it slide this time." She flipped Tetra over her shoulder so she was holding her bridal style. Then she walked closer to the group and dropped her on the still laughing Dark. "OW!!!"

"Layla!!!!" Tetra screamed.

"What?" Layla asked, feigning innocence. "You didn't tell me to put you down gently."

"And how does that involve me?!"

Layla sighed. "You really should learn how to talk to a girl in the morning."

Dark's jaw dropped. "You're a girl? Since when?!"

Sheik smacked his forehead, while Zelda sighed. Tetra slunk away from him, and Midna shook her head. Link looked at her. "Your boyfriend's a dumbass. You know that, right?"

Midna sighed. "I know."

~*x*~

Later, after Dark had been punished and things had calmed down a bit, the group sat in the garden chatting. Dark sat with his arms behind his head and his back leaning against a tree. "So Zel, have you picked your guardians for the Midsummer ceremony?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm not sure who to choose."

"What's the Midsummer ceremony?"

Sheik turned to Link. "You don't know?" Link shook his head. "Well, it's really this big festival we hold in the middle of summer."

"Why does Zelda need guardians?"

"It's part of a spiritual ceremony." Midna explained. "Twice a year, the Seven Sages of Hyrule gather at the Temple of Time and pray to the Goddesses. Once at Midsummer, and again at New Years."

Link turned to Zelda. "You're a sage?" Zelda nodded. "I'm the Sage of Time."

"So…why do you need guardians?"

"It's their job to watch over the sages. They protect us as we pray to the Goddesses."

"I see."

"In a nut shell, it's basically a formal ceremony with a huge party afterwards." Dark said. Link smiled. "Sounds fun."

"If you like that kind of stuff." Layla sighed. She and Link were sitting back to back, leaning against each other. Link looked over his shoulder. "What. Don't like parties?"

"She's not a crowd person." Tetra said.

Link smirked. "I can see that."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Layla ordered.

"You can't see my face. How do you know if I'm smirking?"

"Because I'm not stupid, and I know you."

Link pouted and sighed. "You always ruin my fun."

"I try."

This got a laugh out of everyone. Layla smiled. She closed her eyes and relaxed against her brother. Then she frowned. She had to ask. "Hey, Zel?" she said softly. At Layla's tone, Zelda's laughter stopped. "Yeah?"

"Do you…" Layla's voice was quiet, a bit strange for her. "Do you know…if my Uncle is coming this year?" Link felt her tense a little against him. Zelda smiled; unaware of how tense she was, but aware of the fact that she was worried about something. "No he isn't coming. Actually, he's currently out of the country." Layla released a breath. Link felt her relax. "Don't worry. He's not going to find out you're training as a knight." Layla flinced. "Yeah." She whispered. The conversation drifted back towards the Midsummer festivities.

_That's not what concerns you._ Layla tensed at her brother's voice. _You're not worried about him finding out about your training. You're worried about him being here._

_Link…_

_What aren't you telling me?_ Layla stayed silent. _Layla._ Link's tone had a warning in it.

_Link…don't…_

_Tell me._

_Now's not the time._

_Then when is?_

_Look. I'll tell you when I'm ready. _Layla took on a defensive tone. _Right now, I'm not. And you're just going to have to live with that._

Link, having noticed the change in his sister, backed off. _Fine. But you're telling me eventually._

_When I'm ready. _He felt her pause. _Link?_

_Hmm?_

_If Uncle Damian ever does come to the castle, you have to promise me something._

_What?_

_That you'll stay away from him._

_Why?_

_I don't want you near him. Plus, if he knows about and or remembers you, he might recognize you. As far as he's knows, you're dead._

_True. That's not the only reason though._

_Link…_Layla thought defensively.

_Fine. I will do as you ask._

_...Thank you._

**Me: So...What's your opinion Sheik?**

**Sheik: Ummmm...**

**Zelda: Angel, you're embarassing him.**

**Me: But I just want to know.**

**Sheik: Can I not have an opinion?**

**Layla: Of course you can.**

**Dark: But that's not gonna stop you from having an opinion, right Layla?**

**Layla: (blushing) I said shut up!**

**Dark: But that was way back before the chapter...**

**Link: Dark, I don't think it's a good idea to do that...**

**Dark: Do what?**

**Midna: (sighs) You really are dense.**

**Me: Well, while they argue over Dark's intellengence, I thought I'd explain a something. Layla is in fact the older twin. I had her call Link "little brother" to show that because I wasn't sure how else to incorperate it. I also need your opinion on something. The twin's mother surrpresed their memories. Should they try and get them back? The idea wawsn't originally in the story, but I just thought of it. Should I incorperate it? Give some feedback! That's what the nice green and white botton below this is for. Until next time!**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: HEEEELLLLOOOOO PEOPLES! ON TIME UPDATE!!!!!! WOOT! XD  
**

**Dark: Hi Angel! Um....I have a question.**

**Me: What? **

**Dark: Why are you updating in a closet?**

**Me: Well...I don't want Layla to get mad at me.**

**Dark: Why would she get mad at you?**

**Me: Here just read the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing...  
**

Chapter 8

Layla walked out onto a balcony in one of the dorm's wings. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, staining the land the orange-yellow color of twilight. She was dressed in a sleeveless, white dress that went to her ankles. She wore sandals and her hair fell loosely around her shoulders. After dinner, she had retreated to her room and changed. It had been a long time since she wore something with a skirt, but she felt like wearing one. A slight breeze blew through her hair as she leaned against the rail. She sighed and looked out at the sky.

~*x*~

Link and Sheik walked down one of the dorm corridors. Link sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Link turned to Sheik and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a penny?" Sheik chuckled. "No."

"Awwww. No penny." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Really though." Sheik said. Link let his hands fall to his sides. "Well…has Layla always, I donno, does she always go off on her own?"

"Yeah. It's normal for her. She always goes off on her own to think. She does it a lot, actually." Sheik smiled. "I think I'd have to say that the Royal Family's inner garden is her favorite place to go."

"How do you know that?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. Sheik stopped, realizing what he just said. Link turned to him. "You keep tabs on her?"

"No…I just notice her habits."

"And why would the Prince of Hyrule spend time doing that?"

"It's just something I noticed."

Link noticed the light blush staining his cheeks and smirked. "You like her."

"Huh?"

"You like her."

"I never said-"

"Just admit it."

Sheik stayed silent, looking away from Link. Link poked his shoulder. "Come on." He taunted in a sing-song voice. Sheik sighed. "Fine." He mumbled. "Maybe a little." Link pouted then shrugged. "It'll do for now."

"Just…don't tell her."

"No worries, pal! Your secret is safe with me!" Sheik looked up at him. "But I think you should tell her."

Before Sheik could respond, Link felt a warmth against his chest. He gripped the pendent concealed beneath his tunic as it grew warm. He felt a soft voice tug at his mind and turned away from Sheik.

"Link?" Link ignored him and started to walk down the hall. "Hey!" Sheik followed him. His feet led him to a balcony on the upper levels of the dorms. He stopped right outside the doorway. Sheik caught up to him. "Hey! What's-" Link covered his mouth with one of his hands. He put a finger to his lips. When Sheik gave him a questioning look, he pointed to the balcony. Sheik looked past him to see Layla standing on there. Before he could ask what the big deal was, a soft, clear note rang through the sky.

_Your voice on the wind_

_And I…hear you call out my name_

Sheik's eyes widened. Layla was singing. Her voice was strong and smooth, but gentle and warm.

_Listen my child, you say to me_

_I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid come follow me_

_Answer my call and I'll set you…_

Sheik turned to Link. He had a peaceful smile on his face as he watched Layla sing. He noticed the affection in Link's eyes. He felt something tighten in his chest when he saw the look on Link's face.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain…_

Link gripped his pendent as it started emanating a soft golden glow. He looked up at his sister, seeing the same gold glow playing across her skin. Sheik's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the glow.

_I am the voice in the fields when the sun has gone_

_The dance on the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Now do I sleep through out all the cold winter long_

_I am the voice that in spring time will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future_

_Bring me your tears, bring me your tears_

_And my wounds, they will heal…_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice!_

The last notes of the song echoed through the sky. The gold glow slowly faded from Layla's skin. She sighed as she clasped her hands behind her back.

Sheik was surprised. Tetra was always complaining about how Layla got out of singing in music class by playing mute. He had assumed it was because she couldn't sing and was shy about it. But he had just heard her sing, and she was really good.

Link stepped out onto the balcony. "What's the occasion?" Layla turned to face him. "For what?"

"You said you never sang in the castle."

Layla shrugged. "To be honest, that time I sang for you a few months ago was the first time I've sung in years."

Sheik stiffened. Link knew about this? But he had only known her for such a short time. Even Zelda didn't know that Layla could sing. Why was Link the only one that knew?

Link raised an eyebrow. "So why sing?" Layla shrugged. "I remembered something. I think that was the song that Mother would always sing to me when I was little." She said softly. "It's a little fuzzy, but I think you-" Link lurched forward put his hand over her mouth.

_Stop._

_Huh?_

_Now's not the time, tell me later._

Layla narrowed her eyes. _What are you talking about?_

Link sighed. Layla removed his hand from her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. _Someone else heard you singing._

"_WHAT?!"_ Layla yelled both mentally and vocally. Link flinched at the volume. He turned and looked toward the hall. "I wasn't the only one that heard." He said softly. Layla followed his gaze. She gasped at the sight of Sheik standing in the hall watching her, eyes wide. Layla whirled around to face Link. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she hissed, fury dripping from her voice. Link winced at the underlying hint of betrayal in her tone. He knew that she was very protective of the fact that she could sing. He knew what it did to her magic. It was a lot like the reaction his body had when he played his ocarina. He looked away from her.

"He was with me when I heard you."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Link reached out to try and touch her shoulder. But she swatted his hand away. "Layla…" he said softly. She pushed past him and ran off the balcony. Sheik tried to grab her wrist. "Layla-" She dodged him and ran down the hall. Link sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "Great. Now she's mad at me." He looked over at Sheik, who was staring down the hallway. "Surprised?" Sheik nodded. He turned to look at Link.

"How did you know about it?"

Link stiffened. "I caught her once. A couple months ago." He said, his expression guarded. Sheik glared at him. "You're lying."

"Not entirely. It's a half-truth."

"What's the full truth?"

Link shook his head. "I don't want to get Layla any madder at me than she already is." He looked up and noticed Sheik's expression. He laughed. "Relax. Our relationship is nothing like that. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else."

At this, Sheik's eyebrows raised. "Really. And who might that be?"

"Nope. Not telling." Link said, shaking his head. "You'd laugh at me."

"Now I'm curious."

"Not telling."

"But-" Sheik stopped at the sight of a single tear running down Link's cheek. Link's eyes widened as he put a hand to his cheek. "Great. Now she's crying." He muttered to himself. He sighed. "We really scared her."

"Huh?"

Link turned to Sheik, his expression serious. "Sheik, listen. You can't tell anyone about Layla's singing."

Sheik frowned. "Why? She's really good."

Link's expression hardened a little. "You _saw _her."

"The glow? But she's a mage. It's not surprising. She works magic all the time."

"She wasn't working magic." Link said, his eyes locked with Sheik's. "Her magic acted on its own. It's not something she can control. Because of that, she doesn't want people to know." He started to turn away. "If you respect her at all, you will keep her secret." With that, Link turned and walked away from the Prince.

~*x*~

Three hours later, the sun had completely set and it had started raining. Layla sat curled in a ball, under a tree in one of the inner gardens. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be there; the inner gardens were reserved for members of the royal family and those in their company. But this garden was special to her. It was the place where she had first acknowledged Zelda and Tetra as friends. She liked to sneak into the garden to think.

At the moment, though, she was crying. She was soaking wet, her dress clinging to her skin. She knew that being caught singing wasn't something she should cry over, but she was scared and hurt.

Her uncle used to tell her stories about what an amazing singer her mother was. He had her take singing lessons, so she could follow in her mother's footsteps. She loved the lessons and the singing. But when she noticed the hunger in her uncle's eyes as he watched her practice, she grew scared. After that she stopped singing in front of people.

She wasn't ready to sing in front of others again. Link knew about that, but had let Sheik follow him to her. She uncurled a little and looked up, watching the rain fall. Her eyes were a little red from her tears, but other than that, you couldn't tell she had been crying.

_The nice thing about rain is that no one can tell when you've been crying…_

She decided she had wallowed in self-pity long enough. She got up and made her way to the sheltered walkway that ran through the garden, leading back into the castle. She shivered when she reached it, wrapping her arms around herself. She was soaked through. And it was night, meaning, despite being summer, it was freezing. However, before she could start making her way back to her room, she felt someone approach her from behind.

"Layla?"

She stiffened and turned to face the speaker. "Sheik."

"What are you doing over here? You're not allowed." He paused, noting her appearance. "Have you been sitting in the rain for the past three hours?"

She shrugged, knowing how she looked. Her hair was a tangled, dripping wet mess. Her once white dress was now stained with mud and clung tightly to her body. Sheik sighed, realizing that was all the response he was going to get.

"It's past curfew. You'll never make it back to the dorms without getting caught."

"So?"

"I'm not letting you get in trouble." He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "What are you-"

"Come on; my room's closer." Sheik started dragging her along before she had a chance to object.

When they reached his room, he sent her into the bathroom with a change of clothes, telling her to wash up. When she was finished, she put on the dark blue tunic that Sheik had given her. It was a little too big for her and came about half-way down her thighs. She walked out into the room and saw Sheik sitting on his bed, already changed, reading. He was dressed in a long sleeve, loose fitting black tunic and a pair of loose fitting gray pants. When he saw her, he closed his book.

"So." He said. Layla looked at the floor. "Are you gonna tell me what that was about?" Layla stayed silent, her hands clenched into fists. She didn't have to ask what he was talking about. Sheik sighed. "You and your secrets."

Layla looked up. "Are you going to tell?"

He shook his head. "Link told me it was something that you're not comfortable with people knowing, and that you want it kept a secret. I don't know what's going on, but if you want it kept quiet, I won't tell anyone." Layla gave him a same smile, which he returned. He sighed. "Well. Seeing as it's already two hours past curfew, and the dorms are on the other side of the castle, looks like you're stuck here for the night."

Layla blushed and opened her mouth to protest. Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Unless…you think you can get back without getting caught?" Layla slowly closed her mouth, pouting. Sheik smiled. "Glad you agree."

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You can have the bed"

"I'm fine."

"But you're a-"

"A girl? I'm not one of those pampered, prissy, girly-girls you have to deal with in court. I can handle sleeping on the floor for a night."

"I wasn't-"

"Uh-huh."

Sheik sighed, deciding to quit while he was ahead. He got a few blankets and a pillow for her before settling himself in bed. He watched her situate herself on the floor.

"Good night, Layla."

"Good night."

Sheik smiled slightly before blowing out the candle and closing his eyes.

~*x*~

Link sighed to himself as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was sure that Layla was still upset about what happened, but was also sure that she had cooled down some. He closed his eyes, searching for his sister's conscience. He frowned when he didn't find her in her room. He widened he search.

His eyes shot open when he found her. In the _Prince's_ room.

_Well they seem to have worked out their issues. _

He rolled over on his side, closing his eyes again. Letting himself drift to sleep.

~*x*~

Link opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by trees. He was in the woods, the same woods he had been dreaming about for the past few months. He slowly started walking through the hallow, leafless trees. He stopped when, through the trees, he saw a shadowed figure approach a teenage girl from behind. Knowing what was about to happen, he rushed forward. The figure pushed the girl just as she started to turn around, then disappeared.

Link caught her hand just in time. He hauled her up back onto solid ground. He looked down at the panting girl. "You okay, Layla?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Layla's smile widened and she stood. When she looked behind him though, her smile fell. Her eyes widened and she shoved him to the side. Unprepared for it, he fell to the ground. When he looked back toward his sister, his eyes widened in horror.

The shadowed figure had reappeared.

His blade through Layla's chest.

"LAYLA!"

~*x*~

Layla shot up, a sharp gasp escaping her before she managed to clap her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Tears streamed down her face and she started trembling, struggling to keep quiet and not wake Sheik.

She knew she failed, however, when a hand touched her shoulder. She flinched away from it. "Layla?" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears. A sob escaped her throat before she could stop it. "Layla, what's wrong?" She shook her head, afraid to trust her voice. Sheik started rubbing small circles into her back, attempting to calm her.

Layla turned to him, lowering her hands. Moonlight was streaming through the windows, allowing her to see the worried expression on Sheik's face. His eyes widened at the sight of the tears on her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What's wrong?" Only acknowledging her apology with a sigh before he spoke.

Layla shook her head. "It was…"

"A nightmare?" Layla hesitated before nodding. "What happened?" Sheik had never seen Layla so shaken before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to him.

"I died."

Layla watched him, waiting for a reaction. Sheik's eyes widened a bit. She was surprised when his arms circled around her, pulling her to his body. "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her hair. Layla's eyes widened as fresh tears streamed down her face. He didn't laugh or call her a child for having a bad dream like she thought he would. Instead, he had promised to be there for her. She slowly let her arms wrap themselves around him, silently crying into his shoulder. Sheik rubbed circles into her back and gently shushed her.

When she calmed down some, Sheik scooped her up. He placed her gently on the bed, before climbing in on the other side and pulling the covers over them. Layla gave him a questioning look. He reached over to stroke her cheek, wiping away some stray tears. "You don't need to keep to yourself, okay?" He pulled his hand away. "I'm right here if you need me." He lay flat on his back and closed his eyes.

Layla lay quietly for a bit, listening to his breathing. Tentatively, she reached out her hands and wrapped them around his waist pulling herself closer to him. She felt him stiffen and tensed, waiting for him to push her away. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. When she didn't relax, he pressed a light kiss on her temple. "You're fine." He whispered. Layla blushed and let her eyelids droop, snuggling deeper into his hold. "Thank you." She said it so softly, Sheik almost didn't hear. He smiled and tightened his hold on her. "You're really…warm…" She mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sheik beamed down at her and kissed her forehead, before laying back. Drifting to sleep with his most precious person in his arms.

**Dark: Ohhhhhh...so that's why Layla would get mad.**

**Me: Yeah. So we can't let her see the--**

**Layla: ANGEL!!! Where the hell are you?!**

**Dark: To late.**

**Layla: Dark, where's Angel?!**

**Dark: (looks at Angel)**

**Me: (whispering) I'm not here.**

**Dark: Angel says shes not here.**

**Me: DARK!!!!**

**Layla: Come here Angel!**

**Me: I just remembered I have to be somewhere...Bye!**

**Layla: Get back here!**

**Dark: They amuse me to no end.**

**Sheik: You did that on purpose, didn't you?**

**Dark: Yup.^^**

**Sheik: ...**

**Dark: So what did you think of the chapter?**

**Sheik: ...It was good.**

**Dark: So you liked the stuff that happened in it?**

**Sheik: I guess...?**

**Dark: HA! Sheik's happy that he got to sleep with Layla!**

**Sheik: (blushes) What?! Why would you say something like that?!**

**Dark: Because it's true.**

**Sheik: But-**

**Dark: Anyways please review. Angel likes reviews, even though she isn't here to tell you that.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Sup?**

**Dark: (glomps Angel) Angel!**

**Me: Hi Dark. I missed you two. NOW GET OFF!**

**Dark: Okay. ^^**

**Layla: Where have you been?**

**Me: I hate school.**

**Layla: Uhhh...okay.**

**Me: I have to take the stupid SAT tomorrow, which means I have to wake up early on a SATURDAY!!!!**

**Dark: That's harsh.**

**Me: I know. Sigh. Anyways. To more important things. The new chapter. ONWARD!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still got nufin.  
**

Chapter 9

Layla opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window. She tried to stretch only to frown when she found she couldn't. She blushed when she turned and found herself in Sheik's hold. His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were tangled under the sheets. Layla's blush deepened as she looked up at Sheik's sleeping face.

She pulled a little out of his hold so she could look at him. His breath tickled her face as she moved a hand to caress his cheek. Before she realized what she was doing, she lightly pressed her lips to his. She felt him stir underneath her and immediately pulled back, eyes wide, crimson staining her cheeks, raising her fingers to her lips.

Sheik's eyes opened. "Layla, did you just…" Layla looked away. She struggled out of his hold and sat up. Before she could get off the bed, however, Sheik grabbed her arms. "Layla!"

Layla ducked her head, her hair sliding over her eyes. "I'm…sorry…" she whispered. "Layla." She didn't look at him. He tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her face toward him. She stubbornly closed her eyes. He sighed. "Layla." She didn't respond. "Layla." He said a little more forcefully. She didn't move. He sighed again, then he smirked.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Layla's eyes shot open and her body tensed. Slowly, her eyes closed and she relaxed. When she didn't pull away, Shiek wrapped his arms around her. Layla fell back on the bed, pulling him with her. He pulled away and smirked. "Now we're even." He said softly. Layla, blushing madly, managed to pout. "No we're not." Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"You got to kiss me longer."

"Really."

"Really."

"You didn't seem to mind."

Layla childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Sheik lay his forehead on hers. "So you didn't."

"Maybe."

Sheik kissed her cheek and she smiled. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The pair sat up. "Your Highness?"

"Come in." Sheik said.

Layla forced down her blush and put on an expressionless face, as she often did around strangers. A young woman entered the room. She appeared no older than 23, having bright hazel eyes and charcoal black hair that was pulled back into a bun. "Your Highness, morning classes start--" she stopped when she saw Layla. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sheik laughed. "No, Millie. It's nothing like that."

"Really? Then why is there a girl in your bed?"

"She's a close friend of mine and Zel's. I found her in our neck of the castle at cerfew and knew she wouldn't make it back to her room, so I made her spend the night here."

"Uh-huh." She turned to Layla, who nodded. "You sure?"

Again, Sheik laughed. "If I tried something, prince or not, she'd kill me!"

"Not kill." Layla said softly, just loud enough for Sheik to hear. "If I did that, Zelda would be very sad. You would probably just lose the ability to walk for awhile."

Sheik chuckled. "Good to know."

Millie raised an eyebrow. "So. What should I do about this friend of yours?"

Sheik tapped his chin with his finger, pretending to think. "Well…you could get her some clothes to wear."

"Fine." She walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I didn't get your name."

Layla hesitated a moment before answering. "Layla."

"It's nice to meet you, Layla." Layla nodded her head. "Quiet one, aren't you?" Sheik smiled. "When she wants to be." Layla hit his shoulder lightly. He ruffled her hair in response.

Millie smiled. "I'll go to your dorm and get you some clothes." She walked to the door. "Don't do anything inappropriate while I'm gone." Sheik chuckled and waved. "Yeah, yeah." Millie glared at him before walking out the door.

"She seemed comfortable with you."

"Well, seeing as she has been taking care of me since I was eight, I'd like to think she'd be comfortable around me now." Sheik replied.

"She might."

Sheik smiled and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Oh, and don't worry about Millie gossiping to the other maids. She won't. She hates people who do that." He got up and grabbed some clothes. "I'm gonna get dressed." Layla nodded and he walked into the bathroom. Layla leaned back against the headboard. She tugged at Sheik's tunic and pulled out her pendent.

She started rolling it though her finger. As she did this she unconsciously began humming. Unnoticed to her, Sheik slipped back into the room. He wore a navy tunic and black leggings. Layla started to sing softly to herself.

_He feeds on fear, he feeds on hate_

_He rules again_

_With growing hate, he will gain_

_Their faith again_

_No light in the darkness, is to small to see_

_There's always a sparkle of hope…_

_If you just believe…_

Layla looked up and stopped when she saw Sheik in the room. She tensed as she gripped her pendent. Sheik noticed and walked over to her. He sat on the bed and brushed a lock of her out of her face. She relaxed a little at his touch. "I already heard you sing." He said softly.

"I know. That's why I was relaxed enough to start doing it unconsciously." She replied. "But that doesn't make it easier."

"You seem comfortable enough around Link."

"That's different." She said tonelessly, noticing how his expression was guarded. "He's known longer."

Sheik gave her a weird look, sensing she was hiding something, but he let it drop. He noticed her hand wrapped around the chain at her neck. "What's that?" he asked.

Layla uncurled her fingers, revealing the pendent to Sheik. "It's something my mother gave me." She said softly. "I always wear it."

"Even during training?"

"Yes."

"You're not supposed to."

"I hide it in my tunic."

"Clever you."

"I try."

Millie walked back in, this time without knocking. She had a bundle of clothes tucked under her arm. She noticed the look on Layla's face as she look at the pendent in her palm. "Well that's different." The two turned to her. "And here I thought you were shut off."

"She is." Sheik deadpanned. Layla rolled her eyes. Millie laughed and handed Layla her clothes. Layla gave her a small smile. "Thank you." She said softly. Millie returned her smile. "No problem. Now you might want to get dressed. Classes start in an hour." Layla nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." Millie said as she headed toward the door. "And, Sheik, you leave her be."

Sheik raised his hands in defense. Millie's eyes narrowed. "I'm watching you." With that, Millie left. There was a moment of silence in the room that was broken be Layla's soft laughter. "Doesn't trust you much, does she?"

Sheik shrugged. "Well it's not everyday see comes in to find a girl she doesn't know in my room."

Layla smirked. "Well, when you put it that way…" Sheik threw a pillow at her. "Go get dressed." Layla stuck her tongue out at him before heading into the bathroom.

~*x*~

Layla and Sheik walked into the dining hall. Layla wore a black tunic and light tan leggings. She wore her usual brown boots and had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. When they reached their table, she frowned slightly when she saw her brother already surrounded with Malon on one side and Ilia on the other. She wanted to be close to him right now. Link looked up and saw them, his smile faltered when his eyes looked with Layla's.

_We need to talk._

Layla nodded. _After breakfast._

Layla took a seat next to Zelda, Sheik sitting on her other side. Zelda turned to them and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning sis." Sheik greeted.

Layla stayed silent but nodded her head in greeting. Tetra leaned across the table and glared at her. "Where were you?!" Layla blinked and cocked her head to the side. "You weren't in your room! I didn't get to wake you up!"

"How awful." Layla said, rolling her eyes. "I woke up on my own."

"Well that's no fun."

"Your life doesn't have to revolve around pranking Layla, ya know."

"No one asked you Dark."

Layla sighed and started eating, listening to her friends exchange banter. Sheik noticed her silence and Zelda kept casting glances in her direction. When breakfast was over, the group went their separate ways. Before Layla could leave, Sheik grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the side. "Are you okay?" Layla was going to say yes, but bit back the lie and shrugged instead. "Is it about this morning? You're quieter than usual. Zel noticed too. He gesture toward his sister who was standing with Link, Dark, Midna, Talo, and Colin. She was watching them with a guarded expression. Layla tightened her grip on his hand and shook her head. "Is it about what happened last night?"

Layla looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and slipped his fingers under her chin, making her look at him. "You'll be fine. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember?" Layla nodded.

"So what's with you two?"

Sheik let his hand fall from Layla's face as the pair turned to face Dark. "Meaning what?" Sheik asked innocently.

"Well," Dark said, "you two seem reeeeeeeeeally close."

"Layla wouldn't look at me. And you know how stubborn she is."

"Mmmmm…True." Dark sighed. "Come on, Layla. We have to go."

When he turned away, Sheik pressed a light kiss to her cheek, silently reassuring her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Link and Zelda. Layla walked back with Dark, turning to wave at Sheik with a small smile on her face. They started walking down the hall when Sheik looked back at them.

He saw Link slip his hand into Layla's, and he saw her squeeze his hand in return before letting go.

~*x*~

When the group reached the courtyards, Link dragged Layla over to a cluster of trees. She sat down and slumped against one, Link sitting next to her.

"You and Sheik seem closer." He teased. "What exactly did you two do last night?"

Layla pulled her knees to her chest and blushed, knowing the Link knew exactly where she was last night. "We slept."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"You sure? Cause I think, you're not telling me something."

"How do you know?"

_Because I'm your twin and I'm in your head. Now what happened?_

Layla sighed._ We slept together._

_WHOA! You guys-_

_SLEPT. And that was only after…the dream._

Link stiffened next to her._ What happened?_

_You saved me from falling over the cliff like always, but then…_

_You took a hit for me and died._

Layla nodded, closing her eyes. _Same dream again?_

_Yep._ After a moment, Link asked, _Are you scared?_

_That's a complicated answer._

_How so?_

Layla released a breath._ I'm scared of dying and don't really want to, but…_

_But?_

…_I'm more scared of losing you. If it meant saving you…_

_Don't you even._

Layla looked up at him as he tightly gripped her hand, glaring at her. _Don't you EVER willingly give up your life._

_But-_

_No buts._

_So you wouldn't die to save me?_

_Nope. _Layla frowned at him. Link smirked. _I'd save you AND live. Now promise me you won't die for me._

Layla's look softened. _Link…_

_Promise me._

She squeezed his hand.

…_I promise._

**Me: My work here is done.**

**Layla: What work?**

**Me: The chapter stupid.**

**Layla: Who are you calling stupid?!**

**Me: Who do you think?!**

**DarK: Ahhh...Young love.**

**Me & Layla: EXCUZE ME?!**

**Dark: ....I said nothing.**

**Layla: Like hell you did!**

**Me: Dark, let me give you a word of advice: RUN.**

**(Link walkes in)**

**Dark: (looks at Link) Save me. **

**Link: (looks at Dark, then girls, then Dark) Ummm...you're on your own.**

**Dark: NOOOOOOO! (flees for life, Layla and Angel give chase)**

**Link: Guess it's just me now. Please reveiw, Angel loves her reviews. And It is a very strong possiblity Dark's life depends on them. So, please review.**

**-----**

**Me: DARK!**

**Layla: WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Dark: (hiding in a corner, behind bookshelf; looks to readers) Help me..... T T  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Dark, guess what?**

**Dark: (hiding in corner) ...what?**

**Me: People reviewed!**

**Dark: So I get to live?**

**Me: Yup! ^^ And Lia300 gets a cookie!  
**

**Layla: (reads over Angel's shoulder) But Moonlight's Night thinks we should kill you.**

**Dark: .....How could someone say something so hurtful? T T**

**Layla: Not everyone in the world can love you, ya know.**

**Dark: But the should!**

**Layla: .....it's that attitude that makes people want to kill you.**

**Dark: Now you're being hurtful.....**

**Layla: Good.  
**

**Me: BUTTERSCOTCH!!!**

**Layla: ......butterscotch?**

**Dark: Why butterscotch?**

**Me: Well, one, I keep forgetting to tell everyone what songs I'm putting in here. The one in Chapter 8 was "The Voice" by Celtic Woman and the one in Chapter 9 was the intro to "Deceiver of Fools" by Within Temptation.**

**Layla: And?**

**Me: AND. I forgot to update yesterday!!! I am so sorry. I totally forgot. **

**Layla: You're a bad person.**

**Me: It's not my fault! Life has been exploding in my face a lot recently!**

**Dark: Yeah! She almost had a mental breakdown three days ago! Be nice.**

**Layla: It wasn't a breakdown, she was only crying.**

**Dark: That's a breakdown!**

**Me: Uh...guys? Can we stop having a debate about my emotional problems?**

**Layla & Dark: Sorry.**

**Me: Honestly, there's no such thing as privacy with you two is there?**

**Dark: Nope! ^^**

**Layla: ....That was a rhetorical question.**

**Dark: Duh! That's why I answered it!**

**(Layla smacks her forehead)**

**Me: (roll eyes) Anyways....time for a new chapter! Yay!**

**Dark: ONWARD!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nufin. 'Cept Layla.  
**

Chapter 10

Link sighed as he slumped against a wall in the dinning hall. There was only a week left before the Midsummer Festival and the whole castle was in an uproar. All training and classes had been canceled so the students could help get ready for the celebration. All of the seniors and juniors got stuck cleaning and decorating the dinning hall.

"There's just no end to it!" Link groaned. They had been at this for three hours now. "Why are we even cleaning the hall now? Between now and the festival, it'll just get dirty again." He turned to the side. "And don't you give me that stop-complaining-and-it-faster-will-get-done-look." He said to his sister, who was staring down at him.

Layla rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, the dinning hall is huge. It will take more than a day to clean."

"And any work we do get done will be undone as soon as lunch starts." Link countered.

Layla resumed glaring down at him, which he ignored. Some of the other boys came over, pushing one of the huge tables across the floor to get it out of the way. One of the boys, a redhead who had sparred with Link, looked up and saw them.

"Oi! You two just gonna sit there or help?" Then he saw the look Layla was giving Link. He sighed. "Geez, Link. Can't you go five minutes without ticking off a girl?"

Link turned toward the boy and smiled. "What can I say, it's a talent." The boy rolled his eyes while the rest of the group chuckled. "Some talent." Link pushed off the wall and walked over to them. "Come on, Stephen! You don't mean that."

"Sure I don't." Stephen said sarcastically.

Link flailed his arms in mock frustration. "You're no better than Layla!"

Layla came up and shoved him. Link stumbled back a step before regaining his footing. He smirked before turning back to the other boys. "So why are you moving the table?"

"They have to clean the floor." Layla said. Some of the boys stared at her; they had never heard her speak before. Layla noticed one of the boys shrink back and hide from her line of sight. Link whistled. "Breaking your code of silence, are we?" he asked.

Layla walked around the table to the boy who was trying to hide from her. "Oh, shut up. You're too annoying today for me to stay quiet."

Link smiled. "Love you, too."

Layla rolled her eyes as she grabbed a brunette boy by the shoulder. He jumped and turned to her, eyes wide. She smirked. "Why, hello Peter." The boy ducked his head, unable to back away because of her grip on his shoulder.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You now him?"

Layla nodded. "Why won't you look at me, Peter? Have you done something that would make me angry?"

"No…" came the mumbled reply.

"Layla, it's like you traumatized the kid." Link said.

One of the other boys, a blonde, snapped his fingers. "That's it! You're the senior that pinned Pete to the wall with a single hand the first day of the term!"

"Ohhhhhh." Link said. "So you did traumatize him."

Layla shrugged. "He asked for it. He was picking on our Munchkin Trio." Layla said, using the name she had designated for Talo, Colin, and Beth. "And he interrupted my breakfast."

Link rolled his eyes. "Well that last one makes it justified."

Layal shrugged, then sighed when she saw Peter still looking at his boots. "Look, kid. I'm not gonna eat you." Link coughed, earning him a glare. "So, will you just relax?"

Tentatively, Peter looked up. "Fine, just don't pin me again."

Layla smirked. "No promises, rookie."

"Hey, Stephen!" The group turned to a boy further down the hall. "We finished the floor! You guys can move the table back!"

Link shoulders drooped. "Layla!" he whined. Layla sighed. "Fine. If you stop whining." Link threw his arms up. "Yay!" Layla rolled her eyes. She steered Peter away from the table, motioning for the other boys to back away.

Stephen leaned over to Link. "What's she doing?"

Link smirked. "Cheating."

Layla closed her eyes and spread her arms. The boys watched her, curious. After a moment, a strong breeze blew around Layla. She opened her eyes, a look of concentration on her face, and directed the gust to the table. The breeze grew to a gale as it lifted the table two inches off the floor. She kept the wind from affecting anything other than the table as she moved it back to its original position. She set it down on the floor gently and released the magic.

Link smiled at her. "Thanks, Layla!"

She frowned. "I'm NOT doing it again."

"Okay, okay." Link said, waving a hand at her. The boys stared, dumbstruck. Link noticed. "Guys, close your mouths; it's just magic."

"But she moved the table back in less than a minute!" Peter exclaimed. "It took us at least fifteen!"

Link shrugged. "Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

Before Peter could answer, the doors to the hall opened and Zelda stepped through them. Silence swept over the hall, as did Zelda's eyes. When she found Link and Layla, she spoke. "Link. Layla. May I speak with you for a moment?" The twins nodded and followed her out of the hall, leaving the boys behind.

"What's up, Zel?" Link asked casually.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Layla…would be my guardians for the Midsummer Ceremony." The princess replied.

Link smiled. "Sure."

"But isn't Sheik usually one of your guards?" Layla asked.

Zelda nodded. "But he said he didn't want me to pick him if there was someone else I wanted to pick."

"So he knew you were torn and gave up his spot?"

Again, Zelda nodded. Layla smiled at the girl. "We'd be happy to be your guardians."

Zelda smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem." Link said, putting his hands behind his head.

"If you guys don't mind, would you come with me to greet Ruto?" Zelda asked. "She arrived a couple hours ago and I haven't said hello yet."

"If it gets us out of cleaning the dinning hall, I'm in." Link said. Zelda laughed while Layla rolled he eyes. The three started walking down the hall, when Link asked, "Ruto? Isn't she the Princess of the Zoras?"

"Yes." Zelda answered. "She is also the Sage of Water. She's here for the Ceremony."

~*x*~

When Zelda and the twins reached Ruto's room, Zelda knocked softly, but firmly, on the door.

"Come in."

The trio walked inn to find three Zoras, one male and two female. One of the females wore a pair of dangling, sapphire earrings. She spoke first. "Zelda!" She came forward and hugged the Princess, kissing each of her cheeks in customary greeting. Zelda smiled. "It is good to see you, Ruto. How was your trip?"

The Zora Princess sighed. "Dreadfully boring, I'm afraid. But I suppose it was fine."

Zelda chuckled. "And who are these fine folk with you?" she asked, gesturing to the other two Zoras.

"Oh!" Ruto exclaimed, as if remembering they were in the room. "This is Lulu. She is my maid. And this is Mikau, my guard." She said pointing to each Zora respectively. The Zoras each put one hand on their chest and bowed their heads, showing respect toward Zelda.

Zelda smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you." She stepped aside so Ruto could see the twins. "Ruto, this is Link. You already know Layla. They are to be the guardians this year."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Ruto. She smiled at Layla. "Good to see you again, Layla."

Layla bowed. "A pleasure as always, Your Highness."

Ruto nodded and turned to Link. "Nice to meet you, Link."

Link bowed, following his sister's example. "You as well, Princess."

Ruto smiled, then sighed dramatically. "Finally, all the formalities are done. Now what should we do?" She stroked her chin with her finger. "What to do, what to do….Oh! I know!" She turned to Zelda and clasped her hands. "Let's sneak away to Lake Hylia and go swimming!" Zelda stared at her, surprised.

Mikau coughed into his fist. Ruto turned to him. "With all due respect, Your Highness," he said, "The Lake is at least a four hour trip. And you just go here. You can't sneak off so far just yet, it could be considered rude."

Ruto's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Awwww…."

Zelda smiled at her friend's antics. "If you want to swim that badly, why not just go to the Silver Bay?"

Ruto's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll let us go to the bay?"

"Only if you behave."

"Yay!"

Link leaned over to Layla. "What's the Silver Bay?"

"It's like the Royal Family's retreat. It's only about a half hour away." Layla replied.

"But it would be to boring with just the six of us…" said Ruto.

"Perhaps if you invited some of your host's friends?" asked Lulu, speaking for the first time. Ruto clapped her hands together. "That's it! Are Sheik, Tetra, Midna and Dark around?"

"Yes." Answered Zelda.

"Prefect! Let's grab them and go!"

~*x*~

Layla dismounted Eclipse and looked around; she'd never actually been to the Silver Bay before. The beach was covered in pure white sand and the water was a deep, crystal blue. There were cliffs further off on either side, making the bay seem like a large cove. Layla guessed that the cliffs held numerous caverns.

She heard a shout behind her and turned to see Dark and Link racing toward the beach top speed on their mounts. They stopped and dismounted.

"I win!" cried Dark.

Link looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? It's obvious I won!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"You guys are such children."

The boys turned to see the rest of the group arrive, Tetra looking at them both like they were idiots. Midna nodded her agreement with the younger girl.

"Besides," she said, "Layla beat both of you here. Which means she won."

The boys turned to Layla, then looked at each other. Their shoulders drooping as they looked down at the sand. "Awwwwwww…" they both whined.

"It's like they're brothers or something." Ruto muttered to Zelda, who laughed.

"Can we go swimming now?" asked an impatient Tetra.

"Yes." Answered Zelda, sighing.

"Yay!"

Tetra slipped off her boots and clothes, revealing the deep blue bikini she wore under them. She ran forward and dove into the waves. The rest followed her example, though not all were as enthusiastic as she. The three Zoras simply followed her in, while the others stripped down. The boys all had shorts. Sheik and Dark were shirtless while Link kept on a sleeveless, dark green tunic to hide his necklace. The girls all wore bikinis, though different colors. Zelda wore a simple, pastel pink, while Midna wore black. Hers revealed the tattoos she had that ran down her left shoulder to her stomach. She also had similar marks on her right leg. Such marks were customary for Twili to have. Layla wore the opposite of Midna; her bikini was snow white, revealing the silver chain and pendent she always wore around her neck.

They all jumped into the water and started splashing around like kids. But then Dark made the fatal mistake of dunking Layla. She shot back up and glared at him. Dark slowly backed away, resisting the urge to laugh. She lunged at him through the water, tacking him. He tried to get away, but was unsuccessful as Layla pushed him under water. When he came back up, he pouted.

"That was mean, Layla." He said.

Layla just rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

~*x*~

About two hours later, everyone had kind of spread out to do their own thing. Dark and Tetra were having an all out prank war on each other. Midna and Zelda were relaxing on the beach. Link and Mikau were competing and exchanging fighting techniques, while Ruto and Lulu watched.

Layla sat by some of the rocks near the cliffs. She watched everyone play, her gaze often returning to her brother.

_He makes friends fast._ She thought as she watched him and Mikau.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, watching the white clouds drift by. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Sheik. She gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sky and the water.

"You gave up your spot as a guardian for Link and me." She said, breaking the silence.

Sheik shot her a sidelong glace. "Yeah." He sighed. "I saw Zelda's indecision. She's wanted to pick you all year, so originally it was going to be me and you, but then Link showed up. I think my sister has developed a crush on our new friend."

Layla smirked. "Really? That's very interesting…"

Sheik turned to her. "And what exactly are you going to do with that information?"

"Well obviously, I'm teasing someone." She replied.

Sheik rolled his eyes. "You're a horrible person."

She smiled. "But you love me anyways."

He kissed her cheek, making her turn to him. "Yes, I do." He whispered before capturing her lips. Layla closed her eyes and relaxed against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Neither noticed that there were certain pairs of eyes watching them.

~*x*~

As Link and the Zoras stepped out of the water, Link looked around the beach. Zelda, Midna, Dark, and Tetra were all sitting on the sand, talking. His sister and Sheik were no where in sight. He followed his connection to his sister, and immediately cut it off. His sister probably wanted privacy right about now.

He walked over to Zelda and sat down, the three Zoras following suit. "Hey, Zel?" The Princess turned to him, listening. "Layla told me about some of the caves in those cliffs over there. Do you think we could explore them some?"

Ruto clapped her hands together. "Oh, that sounds fun! Can we? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Zelda laughed. "Sure. But what about Layla and Sheik?"

"Oh! They're….busy. I think Layla said they were just going to walk around the beach." Link said.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay. I guess we just go without them."

Tetra shot up. "Yes! Creepy, dark caves! Perfect. You better watch your back, Dark."

Dark smirked. "Same to you, shorty."

"Okay. Now you really better watch out." Tetra said.

Dark shrugged. "Hey, I just calls 'em likes I sees 'em."

"Okay, Dark." Midna said. "Just make sure you two stay clear of the rest of us."

Dark and Tetra saluted her. "Yes, ma'm!" They bolted to the cliffs screaming, "Onward!"

The rest of the group just shook their heads and started after them.

~*x*~

The group spread out a little when the reached the caves. Occasionally, the others would hear Dark or Tetra squeal or laugh, depending on who got pranked and who did the pranking.

Zelda was showing Link some granite stripes in one of the cave walls, when Link felt fury roll down his connection with his sister.

_Where the hell are you?!_ She screamed mentally.

_In a cave. _Link replied honestly.

_You left?!_ Yep. Layla was defiantly pissed about something.

_Yeah. I didn't think that you and your Prince would want to be interrupted while you were making out._

_We were NOT making out!_

…

_Okay, fine. We were kissing, but--_

_Ha! I was right and--_

_Will you shut up! Get your ass back here now! We need-_

Layla's connection to him was cut off. He clutched his arm and sank to his knees when he felt a searing pain tare through his left shoulder.

Zelda rushed to his side and the others turned to him, wondering what was going on.

"Link! What's wrong?" Zelda asked, clearly worried.

Link hissed when she touched his shoulder. "We need to get to Layla and Sheik, now!" He stood up. "Dark, did you bring any weapons?"

Dark nodded. "They're in my saddle bag."

"Good. There's trouble on the beach." Link ran out of the cave. A very confused Dark, Midna, and Tetra followed.

"Link, what's going on?" Midna asked.

Link shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever is going on, Layla got hurt and she needs help."

"How do you know that?" asked Tetra.

Link kept silent as they reached the horses. He ran up to Epona, grabbed his sword off her saddle, and ran to where knew Layla was, not bothering to wait for the others. When he rounded a large cluster of rocks, he saw Sheik and Layla surrounded by a group of, what looked like, humanoid pigs.

Several of them already lay dead on the ground, including one that held a bow and arrow. He looked like he had fallen off the cliff. He looked back at Layla and noticed her fighting was off; Sheik was guarding her left side.

Sheik moved and he saw that Layla held two long daggers in her hands, but she didn't move her left arm unless she absolutely needed to. He looked a little up and saw the arrow that was sticking out of her shoulder. Blood was dripping down her back and arm, staining the white of her bikini and mixing in with her long hair.

She was about to be struck from behind, when he jumped in and cut the moblin down. Layla turned in surprise, but quickly regained her composure. The fight ended quickly when Dark, Tetra, and Midna showed up to help.

Layla glared at Link, but it quickly faded and she fell against his chest. Link quickly wrapped and arm around her waist, supporting her. He brushed her hair away from the wound, feeling a jolt pass through his own shoulder.

The others came over to them.

"Layla! You okay?" Tetra asked.

Layla nodded slowly against Link's chest. Sheik came up to them and Link let him take Layla from his arms. He knelt, letting her sit on the ground as he held her up. Zelda and the Zoras came around the rocks.

"Layla! What happened?" Zelda cried.

Layla grimaced. "I didn't see the stupid archer on the cliff, that's what happened."

"No need to get smart." She said hotly. "Now. Sheik, hold her still. I'm going to remove the arrow." Sheik nodded and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her body close to him so their chests touched and restraining her good arm. He held her left arm at the elbow with the other. Zelda turned to Lulu. "Lulu, could you do me a favor and get her a shirt or something?"

Lulu nodded. "Of course, Your Highness." She turned and ran off toward the horses.

"Layla, I'm going to pull the arrow out now." Zelda said gently.

Sheik leaned down. "Bite into my shoulder. Don't clench your teeth; you might break them." He said softly into her ear. Layla nodded and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

As gently as she could, Zelda eased the arrow out of the wound. Layla whimpered as she bit into Sheik's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He winced, but did not cry out.

No one seemed to notice Link clutching his shoulder in pain or him biting his lip to keep from crying out. He knew that the pain Layla felt was worse than his, for she was the one who received the wound.

As soon as the arrow was no longer embedded in Layla's flesh, Zelda pressed her hands to the wound, letting her magic enter the girl's body. Layla relaxed and removed her teeth from Sheik's shoulder. She kissed the wound as a silent apology and Sheik tightened his grip on her in response.

Zelda removed her hands, the wound in Layla's shoulder now closed. Lulu came back and walked up to her with the tunic Layla had been wearing earlier and a towel in her hands. She handed them to Zelda, who smiled and took it. "Thank you." She said. Lulu nodded and went to stand by her mistress.

"Okay, Layla. Up ya get. Time to clean you up." Zelda said, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up as Sheik released her from his hold.

Layla walked down to the water with Zelda. She washed the blood off her body and out of her hair. Zelda handed her the towel to dry off. She took it and did so, giving it back when she was done. She removed her blood stained bikini top and slid the tunic on over her head.

The two walked back to the others, who were readying the horses.

Dark rode up to her as she mounted Eclipse. "Will you be okay to ride?"

Layla nodded. "I'm perfectly capable of riding a horse, Dark. Besides, Eclipse wouldn't let me fall off." Eclipse whinnied and shook her head. "See?"

Dark nodded. The group started the ride back to the castle, Layla leading the pack. She wanted to prove she was fine. They reached the castle just in time for dinner and her friends' moods lifted when Tetra 'accidentally' flung some of her food at Dark.

Apparently, they were still at war.

~*x*~

Layla sat on her bed reading a book when she heard a soft knock on her door. Not looking up from her book, she called her guest in.

Link walked in and crawled up on the bed next to her. They sat silently for a while, Link reading over Layla's shoulder. Finally, Link spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Layla put her book down and looked at him.

"If I hadn't gotten everyone to move we could have gotten to you quicker. You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You realize there are a lot of 'ifs' in that thought." Layla said. She sighed. "You didn't know it was going to happen. You just were trying to give me some privacy. There's nothing wrong with that."

Link smirked. "Which reminds me; you admitted that you and Sheik were kissing."

"So?" Layla asked, rolling her eyes.

"That means I was right!" Link sang playfully.

"Yeah, well at least I've moved forward. You haven't even given Zelda peck on the cheek, let alone a real kiss." Layla said in a bored tone.

Link blushed. "That's a completely irrelevant topic!"

"It's completely relevant." Layla countered. "I learned something today. Guess what it was?"

Link pouted. "What?"

"Sheik says Zelda has a crush on you."

Link's mouth dropped open. Layla laughed at his expression and he immediately recovered. "You're mean."

"So I've been told." Layla sighed.

Her eyelids started to droop.

"You okay?" Link asked.

Layla nodded. "Just--" She yawned. "Tired. I'm always exhausted after a healing." She lay down so that her head lay in his lap.

"You scared me today." Link said, stroking her hair.

"How?" she asked.

"If no one came, you could have been hurt worse, or…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"I die saving you, remember? And I get killed by a sword, not an arrow."

"You say it as if you're trying to comfort me."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm…just…reassuring……myself…" Layla's eyes shut and soon her breathing became even. She was asleep. Link sat with her for a little while longer, before slipping out from under her.

He tucked her in, planting a small kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

**Me: All done. ^^**

**Layla: That was actually decent.**

**Me: Are you say my writing is usually bad?!**

**Layla: I'm not saying anything.**

**Me: But you're thinking it!**

**Layla: So?**

**Dark: (sighs) And you guys say I'm hard to put up with.**

**Me&Layla: You are.**

**Dark: Oh. So now you stop fighting.**

**Layla: Yup.**

**Me: Okay. So that was Chapter 10. I had everyone wear bathing suits because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want them in their underware.....or naked. So that's what I went with. Sorry if you don't like it. Anyways, please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: *sneaks over to computer***

**Dark: *whispers* Whatcha doin'?**

**Me: *whispers* I'm trying to update without caught so I can avoid getting yelled at.**

**Layla: *whispers* And hows that working out for you?**

**Me. ...HOLY CRAP!**

**Dark: We missed you too! ^^**

**Layla: Where have you been?**

**Me: *with big, teary puppy eyes* Places...**

**Layla: Answer the question!**

**Me: Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me! I...*sob*...didn't mean...*sob*...to! I gave Zelda up...*sob*...for lent (which was REALLY hard by the way)! And then...*sob*...I had AP tests, and college stuff, and projects, and I had to go to my uncle's wedding...*sob*...Don't hurt me! *curls into a ball in the corner***

**Link: *pats Angel's head* It's okay, we won't hurt you.**

**Me: Promise?**

**Link & Dark: Promise.**

***Everyone turns to look at Layla***

**Layla: What?...Okay, fine, I promise.**

**Me: Yay! Can I have hugs now?**

**Link & Dark: Of course you can! *hug Angel***

**Me: I likes my hugs.**

**Layla: So....chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah.....ONWARD! Man I missed saying that...**

**Dark: Then say it again! ^^**

**Me: Okay! ^^**

**Me & Dark: ONWARD!**

**Layla: You guys are such dorks...**

**Me & Dark: But you love us anyway!**

**Layla: ...**

**Me & Dark: Yay! Love!**

**Link: I guess I'll do the disclaimer...Angel owns nothing. Except Layla.**

**Me & Dark: ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 11

Zelda took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, clearing her head of all thoughts. She shook herself slightly as she came out of her meditative state. It was the day of the festival and she was preparing herself for the ceremony. When she opened her eyes she just managed to catch herself from jumping in surprise. Link was leaning against the wall opposite her, arms crossed over his chest, watching her.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Mornin' Zel." He said casually as he pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to her and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. He pulled her up from the floor with ease, holding her steady when her stiff legs protested under her weight.

"Thanks." She said as he released her.

He nodded. "So what were you doing?"

"Meditating. I was preparing for this afternoon."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little."

The pair walked down the hall in silence, enjoying each others company. After a few minutes, Zelda spoke up. "So what do you think of the Sages?"

"My honest opinion?" He seemed a little surprised by the question. Zelda nodded. He thought for a minute. "Well, Saria is really sweet; it's pretty hard to not be friends with her. Ruto is kinda…..clingy." Zelda chuckled. The Zora Princess had developed a not-so-secret-crush on Link. "Impa is kind and protective. She's also very mysterious. Darunia is kind of like a big brother. Have you noticed how he keeps an eye on Saria?"

Zelda nodded, smiling. "Darunia is very protective of all of us. But since Saria is the smallest, he gives her the most attention."

"Protective older brother." Link said chuckling.

"What about Nabooru?"

"She's pretty handy with those dual blades of hers. If I'm not careful, she could take me down."

"Well she is a Gerudo." Zelda said. "They start training at a very young age."

Zelda and Link walked through the halls until a maid saw them and called to the princess. She told Zelda that her father wished to speak with her before the ceremony started. She turned to Link as the maid left.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said.

Link nodded. "Yep. And stop fidgeting so much; you'll be fine during the ceremony, I'll make sure of that."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Link leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Zelda stared after him, a hand on her cheek and a light blush covering her face. Slowly her lips spread into a grin as she turned to go meet her father.

~*x*~

Layla and Link both stood behind Zelda, who stood in a circle with all of the other sages. They were in the Temple of Time, about to begin the Ceremony. Each of the Sages wore a special garb that represented their element. The twins had also been given special uniforms. They each wore black leggings and a black tunic with gold trim and a small Triforce symbol over their hearts.

Link looked over to his sister who was silently shifting her weight from foot to foot. _You nervous?_

She shook her head. _No. I just get really jumpy. Whenever I'm in this temple…I don't know…it just feels a little strange. Like something is calling out to me._ Link pressed his lips in thought. _You noticed it too?_ Layla asked.

Link nodded. _So what exactly happens during this ceremony?_

_Nothing really. _Layla shrugged. _The sages pray to the Goddesses and we watch over them. It usually takes about an hour._

_What's the whole point of the Guardians?_

_When the sages pray, they go into a kind of trance; they aren't aware of what's happening around them at all. A few years ago, before the Guardianship was created, an assassin snuck in during the ceremony and killed the Sage of Light. That's why we only have six sages and not seven._

Link frowned. _Isn't that a bit of a problem?_

Layla shook her head. _Not really. The Sage of Light's spirit traveled to the Sacred Realm, instead of the Realm of the Dead. He guides the other sages from there._

Link whistled mentally. _He must have been one stubborn sage to not die._

_Yeah. He took the assassin out, ya know._

_Really?_

_Yep. When he was attacked, his trance was broken. So when his spirit left his body, he knew everything that was going on. He stole the assassin's spirit before he could kill any one else and sent him to the Realm of the Dead._

Link stared at Layla as she told the story. _He sounds…very strong. I would have loved to meet him._

Layla nodded. _Yeah…_

A trumpet sounded and everyone turned toward the temple entrance. The king stood there in formal garb. He had a hard face, but gentle eyes. His eyes fell on Zelda. "The ceremony will now commence." His powerful voice echoed off the walls of the temple.

The sages nodded. Layla planted her feet and clasped her hands behind her, her brother mimicking her stance. The sages reached out and took each others hands. They tilted their heads back and began to sing. It was an odd sound at first, but then the different voices began to blend, Saria's soprano with Darunia's deep, rumbling brass, to form a perfect harmony. The twins smiled as they listened to the song echo off the walls of the empty rooms. Outside the temple, where the townspeople stood, was quiet for the first time that day, the people straining to listen.

The song ended, its sound fading from the air, and the sages sat, legs crossed, head bowed. They prayed and the twins watched as a thin halo of golden light surrounded each sage. Link looked over at his sister to see the confusion on her face. Before he could ask about it, a blinding white light exploded above them. The twins turned away, covering their eyes.

"_**It is alright, my children. We mean you no harm."**_

The soft, gentle voice sounded through the temple, washing over the twins like a stream of cool water. The twins looked up and froze; they instinctively grabbed each other's hands. Before them stood three tall, beautiful women.

The one farthest to the right had lightly tanned skin and incredibly bright green eyes. She had chestnut colored hair which she wore in a braid that draped over her shoulder and fell to her waist. A crown of ferns adorned her head and a gentle smile shown on her lips. She wore a forest green dress and a brown corset. Ferns, flowers, and other plants had been embroidered onto her skirt, and appeared to be moving with the breeze that wafted through the temple. She was bare foot, and, other than the crown, wore no jewelry. The aura she gave off was kind and there was a determined spark in her eyes.

The woman farthest to the left had pale, creamy skin and her eyes were deep pools of blue. She had coal black hair with a bluish tint to it that fell to her ankles and she wore a silver circlet on her head. Her gown was made of a layered, feather-light, scarf-like material. The result was a loose fitting, yet form flattering, dress that blended blues, purples, and silvers together. She had a silver sash tied around her waist and a silver band on each wrist. A silver ring with a deep blue stone adorned each ring finger. A pair of sky blue slippers kept her small feet away from the cold, hard floor that seemed to have no effect on her companion. Her eyes were bright with life, but at the same time, they were old, brimming with wisdom and knowledge. The smile she gave them was gentle, caressing them like an ocean wave. The twins knew she was the one who had spoken before.

The last woman stood in the center. A dark tan covered her skin and her eyes were a smoldering red-orange. She wore her flame colored hair up in a ponytail at the top of her head and it fell to her elbows. A thin, gold chain with a red stone drop hung across her forehead. Her clothes were very different from those of her companions; she was dressed more as a dancer. A band of fire colored cloth with crimson designs embroidered on it was wrapped around her chest and she wore pants, rather than a skirt, of the same material. Crimson slippers with pointed toes covered her feet and she had a gold anklet on each ankle. Golden bangles adorned her wrists and she had a gold ring on almost every finger, some of them set with a red stone. She had gold bands on her upper arms that resembled snakes and a gold hoop in each ear. A gold choker with a large red stone tear set in a gold frame hanging from it sat on her neck. She held herself high, her powerful presence making her appear slightly taller than the other two.

The twins stared at the sight in front of them, completely awed by what they saw. The three Goddesses stood before them. Slowly, Link and Layla sank to one knee, kneeling before the deities, while keeping their hands firmly clasped together.

"_**Rise, my children. We merely wish to speak with you."**_ Nayru's smooth voice cascaded over them.

Layla and Link rose to their feet. They looked around the temple; everything was still. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. The twin's footsteps didn't echo off the walls as they had before.

"_**We removed you from the flow of time. It is still for you, but continues to flow around you. Only you can see and hear us,"**_ Nayru explained, answering the unspoken question._** "We wished to converse without interruption or…curious ears overhearing."**_

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Link asked.

"_**Your mother has told you of your family's duties, correct?"**_ Farore asked. Her voice was soft, like a breeze blowing through the trees. The twins nodded.

Din crossed her arms over her chest. _**"We wish for you to carry out these duties."**_ Her voice was powerful and warm, like a smoldering flame.

"You wish for us to bare the Triforce?" Layla asked. The Goddesses nodded.

"_**A shadow is spreading across our land." **_Farore said.

"_**It prepares to strike." **_Din continued, _**"Even now, the traitor gathers his forces, an army he will use to attack the castle. He seeks the power of the Triforce."**_

"_**A power you must protect."**_ Nayru said. She held out her hand to Link, the other two following her example. There was a flash of light and when it cleared, three golden triangles sat in the Wisdom Goddess's hand. _**"You shall be the vessel, my son. And you, my daughter, shall be the protector."**_

Link reached out to take the Triforce but Layla grabbed his wrist. When Link turned to her, her face looked uncertain.

"_**He will be fine, daughter. No harm will come to him."**_ Nayru's cool voice said.

"But won't it be great burden? To carry such a great power by himself?" Layla asked.

"Layla, I'll be fine." Link said, trying to reassure his sister. It didn't work because she could feel his nervousness.

"_**He will not carry the burden alone." **_Din stated, _**"You will carry some of the burden through the connection you share. But Link must be the one to carry it."**_

Farore stepped forward. _**"Do not fear for him child. Nayru is very wise. Everything my sister does is for a reason." **_She knelt before Link, who looked at her in complete shock. _**"My child, you are strong of will and strong of heart. You will do anything to protect those dear to you. I have seen your courage and resolve; I will give you my blessing."**_ The Goddess of Courage leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Link's forehead. Link started at her as she pulled away and she smiled at him, the skin on his head burning where her lips had touched. She rose back to her full height and turned to Layla. She placed a slender hand on her head. _**"He is strong, child. Have faith in him and protect him, and he will be fine."**_

Layla nodded. Link stepped forward and again, reached to take the Triforce. Layla did not stop him this time. When his hand met the golden triangles, a blinding light was released. When it faded, the Triforce had vanished from Nayru's hand. Layla turned to her brother to see a fading Triforce symbol on his forehead.

"_**It is done."**_ Din said. _**"The Guardians are in place. Now all we can do is watch and wait."**_

"_**I sense you have a question you wish to ask, dear ones." **_Nayru said, eyeing the twins. Link and Layla looked at each other before turning back to the Goddess of Wisdom.

"When we spoke to our mother," Layla said.

"She mentioned this traitor. You also spoke of him." Link continued.

"Can you tell us who he is?" Layla asked.

Nayru shook her head. _**"That would be unwise."**_

"Why? Wouldn't it be good to know who we are up against?" Link asked.

"_**It is not a simple matter of we won't tell you, my chosen. We cannot tell you."**_ Farore said.

"_**We are bound by the laws of the land we created. Such direct interference would uproot the balance of the land." **_Din explained.

"_**It is also not our place to tell. This is something you must discover on your own." **_Nayru continued, _**"This person is someone who has been with you since the beginning."**_

"_**He was always been by your side, even if you didn't realize it." **_Din said.

"If he is so close to us, why is he called a traitor?" Layla asked.

"_**Because that is what he is." **_Din said.

"_**In the beginning, he was a pure being. He respected our land and sacrificed much to support us." **_Farore said. _**"One day, he discovered something he shouldn't have. He stumbled upon an ancient temple that spoke of our history."**_

"_**It was a temple we should have destroyed long ago. But as immortals, time tends to slip away from us." **_Din said, a frown on her face.

Nayru sighed. _**"The temple had been built by those who followed the Dark Arts. The stories it told were of power struggles between our powers and theirs."**_

"_**He learned many long forgotten secrets. He became a master of Black Magic even though he had no spark for the craft. The further he went in, the more he learned."**_ Farore explained.

Din crossed her arms. _**"He discovered your family's existence. You could obtain the Triforce, the power that governed this land. As most humans would, he succumbed to greed."**_

"But aren't we playing into his hands? Giving us the Triforce, isn't that what he wants?" Layla asked.

Farore shook her head. _**"My daughter, you are the only known survivor of the fire that killed your parents. My chosen is dead to the one who opposes us."**_

"_**That is why we have granted him the Triforce. He is able to slip by undetected; the traitor will not be looking for him." **_Din said.

The sound of music began to creep into the hall. Cheers form the people outside could be heard. Nayru turned to her sisters. _**"Our time is up. The ceremony is ending."**_

The Goddesses turned back to the twins. _**"We must leave you now, dear ones."**_ Nayru said. _**"My daughter, you must watch over your brother carefully. His emotions could easily betray him as the vessel. When his eyes turn gold, it means the power of the Triforce is about to be unleashed."**_

"_**Be wary, my chosen."**_ Farore spoke to Link. _**"The traitor will seek out and target the protector. To him, she is the path to power."**_ Link reached out and took Layla's hand.

Din smiled at the twins. _**"There is one more hint we can reveal to you. The traitor will make his move on New Year's Eve."**_

With that, the three Goddesses faded from view. Time started moving around them again and all the sounds from outside rushed into their ears. The sages opened their eyes and stood, their prayer finished. The ceremony was over.

**Me: So that was chapter 11! ^^**

**Dark: That was so cool!**

**Layla: You think everything is cool.**

**Dark: Do not!**

**Link: Will you guys stop being 5?**

**Me: ...Anyway, sorry for the super late update everybody. You can yell at me if you want, but you have to leave a review after. ^^  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm back! ^^**

**Layla: Where the hell have you been?**

**Me: ...Please don't eat me!**

**Layla: That's not what I asked!**

**Me: *runs behind Dark***

**Dark: Why am I always the shield?**

**Layla: Answer the question, Angel!**

**Me: *cowering behind Dark* I'm sorry! I had writer's block! And I have to work on college stuff! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!**

**Dark: Again I am ignored. *sigh***

**Layla: I'm not gonna eat you. But I will hit you if you don't stop crying!**

**Me: *starts crying louder***

**Layla: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *runs away* She's gonna eat me!**

**Layla: I am not! Now come back here so I can punch you! *gives chase***

**Dark: ...Well, while they work out their issues, please enjoy this very delayed update. Angle is sorry about that. And she owns nothing...except Layla.**

**Layla: *form somewhere off in the distance* Why do you always say it like that?**

**Dark: Cause it bothers you! Now, ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 12

She gasped, choking, as she felt the cold steel enter her chest. She felt a hot, searing pain tear through her as her hands slowly came up to wrap themselves shakily around the blade. She heard her brother scream her name in the background as she look up at the face of her attacker. His face was shadowed; she couldn't make anything out. Except his eyes. Cold, hard, gray eyes, like the blade that pierced her, gleaming with lust and murderous intent.

Layla felt sick looking at those eyes, her stomach dropping. Time seemed to slow as the man pulled the sword from her chest. He disappeared as she fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Arms wrapped around her and cradled her broken body. She looked up to see Link, tears streaming down his face. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't make it out; she felt like her head was underwater, muffling all sound. She smiled and reached up to try and to wipe away his tears. Her hand shook as it brushed his cheek, quickly falling back to her lap, leaving a trail of blood on his face. Her vision began to fade and she felt the hot sting of tears as they fell from her eyes. She looked at Link one last time before everything went black.

~*x*~

Layla shot up in bed, panting heavily. Her hands held the sheets in a death grip, her knuckles white. Slowly, she got out of bed, her legs shaking. She struggled to steady herself as she made her way to her door. She left her room, remembering to close the door behind her, before she took off down the hall of the dorms.

~*x*~

Link sat in his bed, eyes wide with shock, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He had the dream again; he had seen his sister's, his twin's, death. Again. And this time, she had died in his arms. He clenched his hands to try and stop the trembling.

Suddenly, his door swung open, slamming against the wall. He looked up to see Layla standing in the doorway, panting, out of breath from running to his room. She wore nothing but an overly large tunic that ended at mid-thigh. Link got out of bed and slowly made his way over to her. Reaching behind her, he closed the door. She looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears. She was terrified, whether she would admit it or not. Link pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and gripped his tunic tightly. Link held her tightly as she cried silently into his shoulder, trying to stop her trembling.

"It won't happen." Link whispered firmly, reassuring himself and his sister, as he stroked her hair. "I won't let it happen."

They stayed like that for a while. Slowly, Layla calmed down. Link scooped her up, and carried her to his bed. He gently put her down, and climbed in right next to her, pulling the covers over them. They wrapped their arms around each other, comforting one another as the drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~*x*~

Link awoke in the early morning. He felt something warm curl into his side and he looked down to see Layla still sleeping peacefully.

_She looks so at ease when she's sleeping, so unguarded._ Link thought as he rolled over on his side to face her, not noticing that, as he did so, their pendants tangled together. They still had a little over two hours before they had to go down for breakfast, so he wasn't in a hurry to get up.

Though he tried to resist it, Link began to feel the pull of sleep as his eyelids started to droop shut. He felt a soothing warmth pass through his body, but didn't know where it came from. He looked up at Layla's face, though his eyes were foggy with sleep. She was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a ghostly hand entered his vision, causing his eyes to snap open and him to bolt up in bed.

He stared at the owner of the hand. "Mother?" he asked, not even bothering to mask his surprise.

His mother pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush. Your sister is still sleeping." She scolded gently.

Link suddenly felt like a little kid. "Yes, Mother."

She smiled at him, reaching over to briefly cup his face, before turning back to Layla. "You two have been having dreams, haven't you?" she asked softly.

Link nodded, reluctantly explaining the nighttime visions to his mother. Her troubled expression worried him. "It's not really going to happen, is it?"

Sky shook her head. "I don't know. But it's clear that it is a warning."

"What are we supposed to do?" Link asked.

Again, Sky shook her head. "I don't know, Link. I suppose you should try to think about what the dream means. It is highly likely that it has something to do with the upcoming battle. The question is what."

"The man in shadow…he's the traitor. I can tell that much. But we can never see his face; it's always hidden."

Sky frowned, her brow creasing as she listened to her son's words. She looked thoughtful, as if she was mentally debating something. She was torn from her thoughts when Layla stirred in her sleep. Sky smiled down at her sadly. "My poor daughter," she said, running her translucent fingers along her daughter's cheek, "you've had quite the rough time lately, haven't you?"

Link watched his mother. "She seems…worried about something all the time. Do you know what it is?"

"Layla keeps many secrets from you, Link." His mother replied. "She does it because she wants to protect you. Unfortunately, her past isn't as…pleasant as one would expect a childhood to be. It is not my place to tell." Link frowned at her, a thoughtful, but confused look on his face. "In any case, I can still ease some of her burden."

Link raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"If I enter her dreams," Sky said, "I can teach her to control her magic when she sings."

~*x*~

Link sat in his bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He was fully dressed, minus his boots. Layla slept soundly, her head resting next to his thigh. Their mother had come and gone; she was in Layla's dreams right now, supposedly teaching her control. They were going to have to go down to breakfast soon; Link had already gone down to Layla's room and grabbed some of her clothes.

Link looked up at his ceiling, eyes closed, as he thought about what his mother said. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, the door was swung open.

"Time to wake up, Link!" Came a sing-song voice that could only belong to one person.

"Dark!" Link hissed. "Shut up! And what the hell happened to waiting for an answer before you opened the door?"

Dark stared at him blankly. "What's with you? I've never waited for an answer. Why are you so—" Dark cut off and Link knew exactly what he was looking at. His eyes were locked on Layla's sleeping figure. "Umm…Am I interrupting something?"

Link sighed. "It's not what it looks like." He said calmly.

"….Okay….Well, I'll just wait for you down in the dinning hall." Dark said, a suspicious look on his face, as he left to room.

Link sighed burying his face in his hands when the door closed. He had a feeling that things just got a lot more complicated.

**Me: Yeps. So that's me chapie.**

**Layla: Why are you talking like that?**

**Me: Why you talkin like dat?**

**Dark: Soooooo...have you worked out your issues?**

**Me: *puts hand on Dark's shoulder* Dark, we will Never be able to work out our issues.**

**Dark: *backs away slightly* Oooookay...**

**Layla: Anyway, review.**

**Dark: Yeah. Angel needs the motivation.**

**Me: I likes me some reviews! ^^  
**


End file.
